Revelation: The Koori Tsuki
by Humanoid Typhoon
Summary: The struggle between good and evil for power (how original...eh?)


Revelation: The Koori Tsuki  
By: Steve Gawron  
  
Copyright (c) of Steve Gawron 2001, 2002  
All rights reserved.  
Disclaimer-  
All characters names are fictional; personalities are loosely based on real people.  
Selective dialogue, adult language, and graphic fighting.  
Author- Steve Gawron  
  
Dedicated to: Anita, Laquan, Amber, and Chris.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
The Return  
  
"Hey" Tsuki said as he Tomoko li walk into the pizza parlor. He flagged her down. "Hey" she said as she sat down across from him. "What's  
up?" Tsuki asked. "Ohhhhhhh..." Tomoko said while stretching ", nothing, I just woke up." "Mmmm..." Tsuki stretched too, " so di-" Tsuki looked up to see a well-trimmed waiter. "Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. Tsuki looked at Tomoko and they both shook they're heads in agreement, and Tsuki said to the waiter "A plain pizza with two Vanilla milkshakes." "Sure thing! It'll be here in 5 or so minutes," the waiter said walking away.   
  
Tsuki stretched and pulled out a comb "as you can see, I just woke up  
too!" he said combing his hair and he put the comb away. "Yep, I can tell!" she replied and laughed quietly.   
  
Then, their friend Shingi came into the pizza parlor. Tsuki and Tomoko  
flagged him down. He waved back and quickly came to sit down with them. Shingi slipped into the booth next to Tsuki. "Hey man," Tsuki said, " what's up?" "Nothing much, I just got back from a party" he replied. Tsuki lifted his arm and pulled back his sleeve. He looked at his watch. "Dude! It's 2 o' clock!" Tsuki said to him. Shingi rubbed his head and said "Well... see I ... well... er..." "What time did the party start?" Tsuki asked. Shingi replied "I think... around... 10 last night..." "10 last night!?!?" Tsuki said a little weirded out. "I guess," Shingi replied sheepishly ", I must of feel asleep."   
  
Tsuki flagged down the waiter. "Yeah can I get another milkshake? My  
friend just arrived." "Sure thing, it'll be here in a couple of minutes." The waiter said whisking off to the back area. "Tomoko?" Shingi asked ", are you there?" "Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking of something." She said returning from a deep thought. "Whacha thinkin about?" Tsuki asked playfully wanting to know. "Um... nothing, may I be excused, I hafta go to the bathroom." Tomoko said slipping out of the booth and walking off to the bathroom.   
  
"She seemed like she didn't wanna be here," Tsuki said to Shingi with a frown on his face. ZzZZzZZzZZz... Shingi looked down at his pocket and pulled out his beeper. "Who is man?" Tsuki asked. Shingi examined the number and thought hard. "The number is 555-7854, but I seem to remember that number from somewhere. Well let me give em a call to see who they are," he said slipping out of the booth. Tomoko slipped back into the booth and looked around ", where did Shingi go?" she asked. "He got a call and went to see who it was" he replied.   
  
The waiter came by and slipped the milkshakes onto the table, " here you are 3 milkshakes and a pizza" he said putting the pizza onto the table. "Thank you" Tsuki said. Shingi came back and said "sorry to do this, but I gotta go." "Who was it?" Tsuki asked. Shingi replied ", a friend, a friend I haven't seen in 5 or 10 years." "Alright dude," Tsuki said shaking his hand, " see ya later!" "Yep, bye!" Shingi said, waving and walking to the exit.   
  
Tsuki looked at his wallet and a sigh of relief came from him "good." "What?" Tomoko asked. "No, I wasn't sure if I had cash on me, cause I didn't go to the bank before I came here" He replied. "Oh" Tomoko said. "I wonder where Shingi is going?" Tsuki asked curiously. "I don't know" Tomoko replied. Tsuki sipped his milkshake and took a slice of pizza.   
*************************************   
After awhile they finally were done. "Here you go sir" the waiter said handing Tsuki his change. "We hope you come back!" the waiter said walking away. "Thank you" Tsuki said.   
  
"Ready to go?" he asked Tomoko. "Yeah, sure" she replied. They both  
slipped out of the booth and walked towards the exit. As they got outside Tsuki asked Tomoko "where do you wanna go? Whacha wanna do?" She looked at him and shrugged "I dunno." She replied. She smiled and said "let's just walk!" "Alr-" Tsuki said and stopped suddenly and looked around. "What wrong?" Tomoko asked and looked at Tsuki. "I think, but I'm not sure, it's... it's... it's... Shingi, but it doesn't feel like him AT ALL..." Tsuki said. "What do you mean it MIGHT be Shingi but it doesn't feel like him!? That makes no sense what so ever!" she yelled at Tsuki. He didn't glance at her. "Shingi's power is way, way, way to high, even for Shingi, that's really big! Can't you feel it Tomoko!?" Tsuki said glancing at Tomoko. She calmed down and said "Yeah you're right, let's go check it out." They both started to walk towards him. "So where do you thinks he is?" Tomoko asked as they walked. "Truthfully," Tsuki said, "I don't know, all I know is we need to find him, and find out what the hell is going on and why his power is so high!" "Right" Tomoko replied.   
  
They walked for 3 or 4 blocks until they came to an alley. Tsuki and  
Tomoko both looked down it. They saw Shingi in a huge blueish-green aurora around him then he fell to the ground, out cold. "Shingi!" Tomoko yelled and began to run to him. Tsuki grabbed her "No! Look!" Tsuki pointed to a shadowy figure "Que-che" Tsuki said while narrowing his eyes. "Que-che! What did you do to him!?" Tsuki yelled to Que-che. Que-che let out a menacing laugh and flew away. Tsuki and Tomoko both ran to Shingi. Tsuki looked at him "Dude...are...you...okay?" while shaking him. Deep, red, blood poured out of him mouth. "Shingi!?" Tomoko gasped "wake up!" she shook him hard.   
  
Tsuki felt in him pocket and pulled out a leather sack with a rope tied around it. Tsuki untied it and felt inside and pulled out a small bean. Tsuki looked at it and looked at Shingi. He knelt down. Shingi's mouth was overflowing with blood and he wouldn't stop. A pile of deep, red, blood had accumulated next to him. Tsuki tried to figure out when he should make Shingi eat he bean. Tsuki looked at Tomoko "I need your help," he said "I need you to tilt his head back and open his mouth for me." "`Kay" she replied. She did exactly what Tsuki asked her to do. Tsuki placed the bean in his mouth and made him chew it.   
  
"Ugh..." Shingi groaned, "he tried to......get......to......turn......to....ugh" "What do you mean 'get you to turn to' to what!?" Tomoko asked. Tsuki stood up, "Quen li..." Tsuki narrowed his eyes, " a group...... of like, raiders, mercenaries, who, maim, kill, slaughter, destroy, decimate, anything, ANYTHING, in they're path," Tsuki closed his eyes in anger while his eyes were welling up with tears, "they... they... killed my brother, they burned him in a bond fire and crucified him on his tree. They... made... made... me watch it, Shingi too, he was there, we were tied up and our eyes taped open to watch they slaughter him." Tsuki said clenching his fist. A single tear fell from his eye, he wiped it away quickly clearing his throat, looking at Shingi "You okay man?" he asked. Shingi smiled, "yeah, couple a scratches and I think a couple broken ribs" he said holding his side.   
Tsuki looked at Tomoko, she was shocked at what she had heard Tsuki said. "Are... you... okay...Tomoko?" Tsuki asked. Tomoko shook her head, smiled and said "Huh? What? Yeah, fine." "Okay..." Tsuki said and helped Shingi up "iight, you'll be okay" he said examining him. "Yeah, I know" he replied. They all walked out of the alley to the hospital. "Yeah, I know ya don't wanna go to the hospital," Tsuki said helping Shingi walk, "but dude, you're hurt, you're GOING to the hospital." Shingi sighed and said "Yeah, okay you're right."   
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
The Preparation  
  
Tsuki opened his eyes, squinting because a light was shining in his eyes. He looked around and remembered had taken Shingi to the hospital last night. He looked around and saw that Tomoko was nuzzled in his arms. He kissed her forehead and got up gently laying her down. He walked to the reception counter. "Miss..." he asked ", where is Shingi Lee?" "Shingi Lee, room 234. Down the hall," she pointed " make a right and down that corridor you should immediately see his room." "Thank you" he said walking down that way.   
  
Tsuki got to room 234, and opened the door slowly. "Shingi? Are you... awake?" he asked quietly. He had no response. He fully opened the door and saw Shingi. He was sleeping, but he looked fine. Tsuki smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. He walked back out to where he left Tomoko. She was awake and looking around.   
  
He came around from a corner and Tomoko immediately spotted him and ran to him. "Well?" she said hugging him, "how is he?" "Shingi... sleeping." He replied. Tomoko laughed a little bit and asked Tsuki if she could go see him. He replied, yes.   
  
Tsuki lead her down to his room and they both went in. By this time Shingi was awake watching T.V. and eating a sandwich. Shingi looked at them and said "Hiya, guys!" Tsuki and Tomoko walked in and sat down in 2 chairs next to his bed. "So..." Tomoko asked, "how ya feelin'?" "Okay, I guess, I don't feel any worse, my ribs sorta hurt, but not that much." he replied. "Well, that's good" Tsuki said with a smile on his face.   
  
A doctor walked into the room and greeted everyone. "Shingi Lee?" she asked, "okay we got the x-rays back." She put them up to a light and showed to it everyone. She pointed to three of his ribs on his right side and two on his left, "you broke them all" she said. "Well, better my ribs then anything vital!" he exclaimed. "Okay? I just wanted to show you. You should be able to go home tomorrow." She said walking out and closed the door behind her.   
  
"Wow, your better, than me!! I wouldn't have been able to handle all of that!" Tomoko said. They all laughed. "So... you guys stayed here all night?" Shingi asked. "Yep, felt like watin' to see how you were, when you woke up." Tsuki said. "And I wanted to wait too, plus," Tomoko said, "I didn't fell like goin home, cause I'd have had to face my parents, and there mad at me for some reason." "Oh... well I thank you guys for stayin', it makes me feel like I had someone who cared for me." Shingi replied. "Of course we'd care about you!" Tomoko said, " your our best friend!" "Yeah, I know, but still... I don't know," Shingi said, "forget about it. So... what time is it?" Tsuki looked at his watch and said "quarter to 9." "Cool." Shingi said.   
  
****************************************   
Shingi stretched and looked around and cuddled under his sheet and whispered good night to Tomoko and Tsuki. They both stood up and walked out the door. Waving Tsuki said "good night man, see ya in the mornin'." Tsuki sat down in a double-chair right outside of Shingi's room. Tomoko sat next to him and they talked until around 3am when the night watch told them to quiet down. They did immediately.   
  
Tomoko woke up. She looked around and saw Tsuki leaned up against the wall in the chair, still sleeping. She stood up and did a giant stretch. She looked in on Shingi: he was asleep. She walked to the reception counter and asked where the bathroom was. The nurse said "down that hall right there" she pointed to the sign that read 'restrooms'. She walked to it yawning and stretching. She walked in to freshen up.   
  
Tsuki woke up a couple of minutes later and looked in on Shingi, too. He walked down to the reception counter just in time to see Tomoko come out of the restrooms. They greeted each other. Tsuki asked Tomoko if she wanted to go down to the cafeteria. She agreed and they both walked down the stairs to the cafeteria.   
  
10 minutes later, Shingi came into view of the 2 after 'hobbling' down the stairs. He walked over to them and sat down. Tiredly he said "Hey guys, what's up?" "Nothing much" Tsuki responded. Tsuki lifted his arm and pulled back his sleeve and looked at his watch. He put his arm down and took a bite of his bagel. "Oh... Shingi, sorry, you want anything?" Tsuki asked. "No, no, no that's okay, I'm fine." he said. Whispering he said "`sides there food tastes like crap, so I'd rather not." Tomoko laughed and agreed.   
  
"So, how did you guys sleep?" Shingi asked. "Oh, I slept fine" Tsuki said. "Yeah," Tomoko said, " me too." "So, well I get out today!" Shingi said, "I'm actually happy to leave the hospital. I don't know why though, usually, I'm happy being in he hospital." "You are!?" Tsuki exclaimed, "man, your freaky!" "I agree!" Tomoko said giggling. "You guys just noticed this now!?" Shingi said laughing too.   
  
"Ahem..." a tall, dark man said. Tsuki looked up and his eyes widened, "Nesuke!?" Tsuki exclaimed. He stood up and shook hands with Nesuke. "How have you been man?" Tsuki asked. "Fine...... sorry." He replied. "Why?" Tsuki asked. "`Cause, I haven't been in touch, seen you, wrote, called, anything... I've been busy. So just sorry." "Nah..." Tsuki said, "it's okay man, I mean I did get kinda worried when you didn't contact me, but I mean it's you, Nesuke! Your always fine." They both laughed.   
  
"Now, down to business," Nesuke said, "I bet you know that Que-che is and the Quen li are back, right?" Tsuki sighed and nodded, he pointed to Shingi and Nesuke immediately understood. Nesuke walked to him and examined him. "Alright, you musta been saved before he implanted you. Which is good." Nesuke said to him. "Yeah..." Shingi responded. "Oh! Sorry guys," Tsuki said, "this is my friend from school, slash, job partner." "Hi all" Nesuke said and waved. "Hi, nice ta meet cha" Tomoko said.   
  
Nesuke took his sunglasses off and sat down. "Now, you guys have already encountered Que, right?" he asked. They all nodded. "Okay, now Tsuki, you're already after him. I need, you two guys to help Tsuki and me," Nesuke said, "take down Que and the Quen. Can I count on you guys to help us?" They both nodded. "Alright, Tsuki your drivin'," Nesuke said, "you know where to go." "Right" Tsuki replied.   
  
They all hopped into a nice forest green 'S-type Jaguar' and Tsuki took off his jacket. Tsuki started the car, "Oh yeah..." he said with a grin on his face and drove off. "Hey Tsuki?" Tomoko asked. "Huh?" he responded. "How come I never knew about this, and you, and all this stuff?" she asked. "`Cause, I haven't had the heart to tell you about my real, job..." he said, "I thought you might be afraid of me or something." "Oh..." she trailed off.  
  
Tsuki pulled up to a huge corporation building. He drove to an underground parking lot and parked the car. They all got out and Tsuki put on his coat again. They walked to an elevator and got in. Tsuki looked around, "man," he said, "I haven't been here in awhile" he sighed.   
  
When the elevator stopped they all got out and came to a door. Tsuki fished around in his pocket and pulled out a card and swiped it. The door opened and they all walked in. Everyone said hi to Tsuki and he waved to everyone. "Alright, now," he said, "here we go!" he pulled open a door and said.   
  
A huge room filled with weapons was revealed to Tomoko and Shingi. They were astonished at all the weapons. Tsuki walked into a closet and came out. He was dressed in a tank top with his leather trench coat over it, black windbreaker pants and a holster for a gun. A strap around his chest, a bandanna under his hair to keep it up, and a pair of non-transparent sunglasses that clipped to his nose brim, and he grinned walking out. "Wow..." Tomoko was dumbfounded, "this is what you look like on the job? Wow..." Tsuki laughed and said "Alright, there," he pointed to a closet/changing room, "both of you go find some new clothes, and Nesuke, you're already ready."   
  
Tsuki walked into another section of the room, pressed a button and his custom weapons were reveled. He grabbed his blade, "Ah..." he kissed it and rubbed it, " Kinsu, my blade, it HAS been a long time." He seathed it and grabbed a custom gun, smiled and strapped into the holster. He put some daggers into pockets and pulled a suitcase out and opened it. "My sniper gun, wow... you look great!" he said looking at a VERY, high-tech sniper gun. He closed and locked the suitcase.   
  
Shingi was the first to come out. He was wearing a cap, draped over  
his face to shadow his eyes. He was wearing a short, leather coat with no shirt under it and black overalls, strapped over his jacket. He had black jeans on with 2 holsters. He had a sword case around his waist. He looked at himself and said "hmm...... not bad. Not bad at all." He walked to the weaponry area and looked at the selections. First he seathed a sword and looked at the guns. He picked up two .9mm guns and strapped them into his holsters on his waist. He took a .32 mm and strapped it into a holster in his jacket and picked up two .54mm and dug them into the back of his jeans. And finally, he picked, a huge wasp gun and compacted it to make it smaller and strapped it around his back.   
  
Last Tomoko came out. She was wearing a tight, black, leather, one piece and sunglasses. She had a cloak around her. She had pockets on the inside of the cloak, which she filled with daggers and stars. She also looked around and picked up a long staff and hooked it on underneath her clock. She giggled. "Wow!" she said, "I look good!"   
  
Nesuke was ready to go. He was wearing a black jacket and a full long sleeve shirt. He had his hair in a ponytail with 2 hairs hanging down. He had sunglasses similar to Tsuki's but had frames not clips to the brim of his nose. He had a long sack, which carried lots of guns, for back up. He also had a black, sleek, briefcase. It had a high-tech computer in it, for planning.   
  
They all looked at each other. "Wow..." Tsuki said, "we all look really, really, really, good!" They all laughed. Tsuki walked to a table and looked at it. He picked up a cell phone/mini computer, beeper/detonator, and a universal remote control for all of his transportation. Tsuki handed them all mini-chutes, "just incase." he said, "we don't want anything bad happening!" They all grabbed one and put it on. They all walked to a long tube and Tsuki explained it's a quicker, safe, way to the car. They all jumped down and landed in front of the car.  
  
Then Tsuki opened the trunk and saw all of his equipment. He closed the trunk and everyone got in the car and Tsuki drove. "Alright," Nesuke said, "let's go!" He turned on a computer and pointed to a spot, "there, go."   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
The First Encounter  
  
  
Tsuki was driving and looked around and saw some of Que's men in an alley. "Huh!? They were this easy to find!?" he exclaimed. He stopped the car and they all got out, standing there in one line. The men stood up and smirked. There were three of them, and very cocky. They started talking smack at each other. Then the leader of the men said enough, now we fight. Tsuki and everyone unseathed the weapons. "C'mon! Bring it on!" Shingi said impatiently. The three guys smirked and attacked all of them. They weren't that hard for the group.   
  
They were easily defeated. "Now... where is Que!?" Tsuki demanded to know as he held the leader off of his feet in the air. "I... don't... know... I wouldn't tell for the life of me!" he said. " for the life of ya? Let's just see how precious your life is to you." Tsuki said. He unstrapped his gun and held it to his head. "Now..." he said with a grin on his face, "where... is Que?" "Seriously," the man started to sob, "I don't know, really, he told us to get these kids," he pointed to the kids on the ground, "and to turn them into one of us!" Tsuki dropped him and warned him "next time, I won't be so caring" he said snapping on his glasses and walking away to the car. He got in and drove away.   
  
"Damn it, that was useless!" Tsuki said, "we got no lead, nothing." "It's okay Tsuki, we'll get `em next time." Nesuke said to him. Tsuki glanced in his rear-view mirror. He grinned "this is what I like, hold on guys." Tsuki sped up and took a sharp turn and drove off. A car was following him. Nesuke unstrapped his gun and opened the window and started to shoot at them, "Yeah! Take that!" he said unloading rounds on the car. The car still followed.   
  
They drove off into a cemetery, driving around, trying to hit nothing. Tsuki looked around for away to get out. His eyes widened and he drove off onto the grass because he saw another car, coming at him. Trying to dodge the graves and did. He got back on the road and drove off. He looked back to see now he had three cars on his tail. Shingi took out his wasp gun and handed it to Nesuke and nodded. Nesuke nodded back and stuck his head and the gun out of the window and fired a huge bullet, which split open and lots of smaller bullets came flying out and hit the cars. "Yes! Whoooo! That was great!" Nesuke exclaimed. Tsuki laughed and slowed down. They drove off to a hotel and stayed there.   
  
There, in the hotel they mapped out how they would get to the Quen-li dojo. "Hey!" Tomoko said, "we need a name!" "Huh...... wow... you're right we do..." Tsuki replied. They thought about it all night and came up with some names. "How about The Cloud Tigers?" Shingi suggested. "Hmm... good... but... I don't know, not sinister or serious enough?" Nesuke said. "Hunter Clouds?" Tsuki suggested. "Good, I guess we'll take that one under consideration." Nesuke said. "The Fatal 4!" Tomoko said. "Hmm... The Fatal 4, TF4, yeah!" Nesuke said. "Everyone agree?" Nesuke asked. They all nodded. They all laid down.   
*******************************   
  
Tsuki woke up around 10:30 am. He looked around and saw everyone was still asleep. He got up and took a shower. After he got dressed he went down to the breakfast area. He got on line and took his food. "Oh, Tsuki" a man said. Tsuki turned around eating his food. He dropped his plate and started to run. It was Lee Chan, the son of Que. He laughed and ran after him and his two men followed him.   
  
Tsuki slid under a table and kicked it up and it flew at Lee, but he dodged it and it hit one of his men. Tsuki kept running. He got to an elevator and ran in it pressing the 'door close' button as fast as he could, "c'mon, c'mon!" the finally closed right before Lee got there. Lee took the stairs.   
  
When Lee got to the top he flung the door open. Tomoko kicked his face and he flew to the wall at the end of the stairs and was knocked through the wall. Tomoko called to the other three and they ran to her and were impressed how far he went from her kick. She smiled proud and jumped up high and out the hole in the wall. The other three followed. The looked at Lee getting up all bloody. He grinned and one of his men kicked Shingi and Nesuke down and the other knocked Tomoko out.   
  
Tsuki stood there all-alone surrounded by three people. He took the  
men out easily and stood across from Lee staring down with him. "I will take you out like we took out your brother!" Lee said smirking. Tsuki clenched his fists in anger and ran at Lee throwing punches and only two of those punches landed, but didn't do anything. Tsuki sweeped him and grabbed his shirt from the back. Lee elbowed him in the gut. "Oww! Damn!" Tsuki screamed and fell. Lee laughed and lifted his leg and arched it up. Out of no where Nesuke side kicked Lee and he went flying and his head hit a poll and he fell out cold.   
  
"Man, are you okay?" Nesuke asked helping Tsuki up. "Yeah fine" he replied looking at the lifeless body of Lee. Tsuki ran to him and Nesuke followed. Lee stood up and started to take both of them with block, jab, block, jab, block, kick, punch, block. He fended off Nesuke and Tsuki.   
  
Shingi came from nowhere and grabbed him from behind around his neck and started to choke him. Lee didn't even do anything. He let Shingi do all he wanted. He got bored and grabbed the back of Shingi's neck from over his head, lifted him up and slammed him down on his back. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Shingi screamed in pain. He got back up and all 3 of them started to fight Lee all at once, he took them easily.   
  
Tomoko came in and sweeped him, then kneed him in the face while he was falling. His nose started to bleed. All four of them started to beat the crap out of him. Every time Lee was punched or kicked or anything he would scream out in pain. He knew he couldn't take all of them so he back flipped out and darted away.   
  
They were all breathing heavily. Shouts of joy and cheers came from all of them. "Yeah! We did it! Lee went down!" "Yay!" "Whoa! Yeah!" "We did it! We won!" They all looked at each other happily. They walked back to the hotel and were confronted by the manager and three police officers. They stopped and looked at the manager. "Excuse me!" he pointed to the hole, "what do you intend to do about this!?" They all lowered they're heads. Tsuki shoved his hand in his pocket and the policemen grabbed the holster of their guns. He pulled his hand out and held his wallet out. He opened it and pulled out around 5-600 dollars and handed it to the manager. "That should cover it" he said putting his wallet away. The manager took the money and walked away and the policemen followed.   
  
Tsuki looked at the other three and laughed. "Let's go back to our room. We need ta get outta here!" he said. "Right" Tomoko said. They all walked back to the room. They packed they're bags and headed for the elevator. They got in and went down, to the reception desk and checked themselves out. They walked out and went to their car.   
  
"Oh... so now where are we gonna go?" Shingi asked. "I dunno, we hafta wait for a signal on the car computer." Tsuki responded. Right before they got to the car, the car exploded into flames. "No! Our car! Lee!" Tsuki yelled out. "Darn!" Tomoko yelled, "humph... now how the hell are we gonna get anywhere!?" They watched the car burning in the flames. As Tsuki watched the fire grew in his eyes and all the rest of them, too.   
  
Tsuki walked away, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a number "Yeah... the car's gone, destroyed, Lee blew it up." Tsuki said. "Give me the cycles..." he said into the phone, then hung up and put it away.   
  
He started to walk. The wind was blowing, his hair was flowing back along with his coat, and he was walking to a house. Tomoko, Shingi, and Nesuke followed him. He got to the house and hesitated and walked to the garage and opened it. In the garage were four motorcycles. Tsuki walked in. "Wow... you got some nice cycles" Shingi said. Tsuki hopped onto a Kawasaki Ninja "this is mine" he said. Nesuke sat on a Harley-Davidson, "and this is mine" he said. Tomoko looked at the Honda Night hawk and hopped on it "Heh... I like this one" she said. "Good," Shingi said as he hopped on the Yamaha Cruiser, "I wanted this one anyway." They all started their bikes and rode out of the garage.   
  
They were riding, not knowing where they were going. Tsuki smirked and sped up and pulled a long wheelie. "Wou-Yoo!!" he said as he was  
up. They all watched him and laughed. "Watch this," Shingi said, as he pulled his hands off the bars, "no hands! Yeah!" They all looked at him and laughed too. "And watch this..." Nesuke said, he stopped and jolted upwards and was balancing on his front wheel, then he went, "Yeah! Oh yeah! I'm good!" They watched him and laughed again. Tomoko took a deep breathe, "okay... here I go!" she said she sped up and took a sharp turn and went into a fully spin and came out clean, "whoa! That was fun!" She sped up and they all laughed and rode off.   
  
They came to another hotel and stopped, and parked they're bikes and walked in. "Yes, I'd like a room?" Tsuki asked politely. "Yes sure," the lady behind the counter said, "how long will you be staying?" "About a day or two, we're not sure." He replied. "Okay, that's fine, besides you pay after your done anyway, it was just a friendly survey." she said smiling politely. "Here," she said, "room 178, go to the elevator, go up one floor and turn right and down that hall, your room" she gave them they're key. "Thank you" he said walking towards the elevator with Tomoko, Nesuke, and Shingi following him. They walked into the elevator and went up to the 1st floor, got out and walked to their room. They got in and settled down for the night.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
The Arrival  
  
Shingi woke up first. He looked around, yawned and stretched. He stood up and looked at everyone sleeping. He took the key to their room and walked out. He walked to the elevator and got in. He went down to the game room because he was bored. He got change and looked at all the games. Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder. Shingi immediately turned around in a fighting position. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's me Nesuke." Nesuke said. "Oh, okay, phew, I thought you were Lee, or someone" Shingi replied. They both laughed.   
  
"Care to play a game of pool with me?" Shingi asked. Nesuke looked at him and thought, "sure, why not" he said. "Okay, here," Shingi said handing him a pool stick, "you go first." "Okay" he set up the balls, and got ready. He shot the white ball and broke the pack, getting a blue one and a green one-in. "Yeah..." he said. He shot again. He got an orange one-in. "Wou! I'm on a roll!" he said, laughing. He hit again but missed. He snapped his fingers, "darn!" "My turn" Shingi proclaimed. Shingi got the rest of them in, "I'm good..." he went to hit the 8-ball. But a huge explosion collapsed the building and they rushed out of the hotel fast.   
  
There outside, Tsuki jumped out of a window with Tomoko in his arms, he landed on his back. "Oof! Damn yo! That hurt like hell!" he said, getting up. They all laughed. "So," Tomoko said, "what do you think happened?" "I dunno, but I all I know," Nesuke said, "is that is HAD to be Lee, or Que, or one of their men, it was too perfect, it was their work. I know it." They all walked to their bikes got on and started them; they drove off.   
  
"I don't want to go back, we'd hafta fight, and I'd hafta pay more money yet again," Tsuki said, "besides... they'll get theirs just wait." He narrowed his eyes and drove off, with the other three following him. "Your right," Shingi said, "you'd a had ta pay more, and we woulda been blamed. But I have one question... where to now?" Tsuki looked back at Shingi and replied, "I don't know, but we hafta find a place to go, I don't care... we just need a place. Hmm... I'm not sure if we should go for a hotel, but we'll try a hotel one more time." "Right" they all responded. They drove off and came to a hotel.   
  
They all parked their bikes and walked inside. "Excuse," Tsuki said as he rang a little bell, "excuse me? Is anyone here?" A very proper and trim woman walked to them. "Yes... how can I help you?" she asked. "Uh...we'd like a room" Tsuki replied. She looked them over, in their clothes. Tsuki sighed and showed her money. She stood proper again and said "fine, room 532B, it's a suite."   
Tsuki took the key and walked off, a little frustrated at the women, "can you believe that! That lady thought we were like from the hood!" he proclaimed. They all laughed, "right, but thank god we have money or else we wouldn't of gotten a room" Tomoko said. "Right" Tsuki replied.   
  
They got onto the elevator, and Nesuke presses the 5th floor button and the elevator started to go up. When they got out they walked around and finally found they're room, unlocked it and went in. They settled down and all picked a bed. "I want the couch," Nesuke said. "Okay, take it" Tsuki replied. They all got into they're bed and fell asleep by midnight.   
  
Nesuke woke up and saw a strange woman sitting in a chair, with Tsuki, Tomoko, and Shingi tied up next to him. "Wh- who- who are you?" Nesuke asked. "I'm glad you asked," she replied in a heavy Japanese accent, "I am Kenshen Qunto, specials arms for the Quen li." "Your new, how long have you been working with them?" Nesuke asked. "About a year or two..." she responded. Tomoko looked at Tsuki and he was well on his way of freeing Tomoko. He got her undone. She ran up behind Kenshen and grabbed her neck, "I'll break it god damn it!" she threatened her. She snickered, "go ahead, it won't do anything, I can't die!" she said laughing. She let go and backed up and untied Tsuki and Shingi. Tsuki said, "anything, living or breathing can die... there are just certain was to kill them, so you can be killed, it's just no one knows how." She sneered at him, "your smart, how old are you?" she asked. "19, why?" he replied. She sighed, "oh..." she replied, "too bad I hafta kill you at such, a young age!"   
  
Tsuki narrowed his eyes, "first I have one question," he said. Kenshen looked at him, "and what is your question?" "How do you guys keep findin' us!?" he exclaimed. She smirked and replied "we have our ways..." Tsuki got very frustrated. "Oh yes," she said, "and call me Ken for short, because this isn't the last time you'll be seeing me." She sat there quaint and quiet smirking at all of them.   
  
Tsuki stood there examining her. She was wearing a red dress with a short, brown, horsehide, cloak with tossels at the end of it over her and a scarf attached to it. She was wearing a red bandanna and had an eye patch over her right eye. She was wearing cowboy boots. She held her hand all too close to her gun, like she was going to pull it and kill them all. Nesuke sat on the couch tense. Tsuki was eyeing her and her hand over the gun. Tomoko watched her face, it was smirking. Shingi was standing there staring at her, narrowing his eyes every so often. She sat there staring at the wall. It was like this for another half-hour. She would glance at each of them every so often.   
  
A cell phone rang. Everyone gasped. Ken picked up her cell phone and answered the call. "Yeah?" she asked. The phone responded. "Right..." she said, "I'll be there soon." She hung-up and stood up. They all tensed up. "It's alright, I'm leaving" she said with a smirk. She took a smoke ball out of her pocket, waved and dropped the ball. A cloud of smoke came out. Shingi ran into the cloud trying to grab her, he was too late. The smoke cleared and they all stood there, speechless. "I...guess...we...should...get...sleep?" Tomoko suggested.   
  
Chapter 5  
The Battle Game  
  
Tomoko was the first one to wake up, around 9am. She looked around. Nesuke was nuzzled under his blanket snoring, loudly. Shingi was resting on his back half out of his cover and half under it. Tsuki, was a different story. He was hanging off his bed in his sheets and blanket, in like a cradle off the side of his bed. Tomoko laughed to herself. She stood up and walked out of the room.   
  
She walked to the elevator and got in. She pressed the 1st floor button and the elevator started down. When she got off she walked to the breakfast place. On the table she went to was a cell phone with a paper marked 'Tomoko li'. She was a little freaked out and just watched the cell phone. The phone rang and she practically jumped out of her seat. She answered it, "he-he-hell-hello?" she said, kind of scared. "Yes, Tomoko li... it is Ken, Que has invited you and your group to a sort of, tournament, battle-game." Ken said over the phone. Tomoko stood up and looked around, "where are you? You have to be in here, or how did you know where I was going to sit?" she was saying things all together. "Well..." Ken said, "is it a yes or a no?" "Ye-y-yes, yes, we'll be there. But I have one question," she said, "when, where, the rules?" "two days, there are instruction on how to get to the field on the card with you name on it, rules?" she asked, "what are rules?" "I understand" Tomoko responded. "Train hard... you'll need it, goodbye and far-well. See you in two days!" Ken said as she hung up.   
  
"Damn it! Two god damn days to train for a fight!?" she exclaimed and broke the phone. "How will I break this to the others?" she thought. All the other people looked at her. She sat, sighed, and ate her food. She stood up and walked back to the elevator, with the paper in her hand. She got in and went to their room. She hesitated to go in, took a deep breath and unlocked the door and opened it.   
  
All three of the guys were awake playing a game on the Playstation 2. She was kinda freaked out, because they were acting like children. She closed the door and said, "hey guys!" and waved. All three of them looked at her smiled, waved and went back to playing their video game. "Okay... I take it you guys don't wanna know where I got this note, or who gave it to me, so I guess I'll just do it myself..." she said to them, knowing they would be interested. They all stopped playing stood up and were all ears. "Finally I get your guys attention! Okay... I was up before all of you this morning, I went down to the breakfast area, and on the table were I was sitting was; this here paper," she said showing them the paper, "and a cell phone. Kenshen call me on the cell phone." "What did she want?" Shingi asked. She hesitated and said "Que, has invite us to like... a tournament... a 'battle game' as Ken put it, and here on this card are the directions, the times, everything we need, but there's one thing... there are no rules." Everyone stood speechless and dumbfounded. "Uhhhh... is this gonna be a trick? Why would they want a tourney?" Nesuke said. "I don't know, but we'll accept the challenge! It's gonna be a great fight!" Tsuki said with an unusually thick head. Everyone sighed and got one of those big anime sweat drops. Tsuki realized how thickheaded he was and rubbed the back of his head, "right..." he said feeling kinda stupid and embarrassed.   
  
"So... uh are we gonna like train or somthin or just stay here and wait?" Nesuke asked. "Uhhhh..." everyone else said. "Well we are kinda really strong, maybe we should just hang out and wait" Tsuki suggested. "Okay so it's decided, we just wait?" Nesuke asked. They all nodded.   
  
They three guys went back to playing their game and Tomoko left. She went down to the swimming pool. The three guys were laughing and having a ball, playing their game, they were pushing and shoving each other with shouts of "I'm gonna win!" and "You're goin' down!" But then the huge ocean view window was broken in an instant by a flying brick with a note on it. They were all shocked and Shingi picked it up. He examined it.   
  
"It's... a note... from Quen and them," Shingi said, "The tourney will be tomorrow... that's not good... well we'll do it!" They all laughed and agreed.   
  
******************  
Nesuke woke up, stretched, and looked at everyone. His eyes widened as big as clam-pearls. "No..." he thought, "it's today..." He got up and got dressed. He walked to Shingi, shook him and took his covers off, he woke up. He did the same to Tsuki, he woke up suddenly was about to punch Nesuke, sighed and greeted him. Nesuke glanced at Tomoko, "you can wake her up, Tsuki." He laughed and agreed. He poked Tomoko in the side. She jumped and yelped. She stood up to him, glared and was so ready to slap him. He laughed "Chill! Chill!" he laughed more.   
  
He got serious. "Okay... today is the day..." he said. They all got prepared seathing blades, shurikens, and putting on coats and finally leaving the hotel. Before they left they checked out with the lady at the front desk. They left the building and went to the garage and each got their motorcycle. They drove off to the field. Tsuki though "we can do this. This may be the last day of my life... but it's better to go down heroically then going down as a wimp. Hey! Wait a minute! What am I thinking... we're gonna win this!" "Ready guys? We're getting closer to the field." He proclaimed. Tomoko, Shingi, and Nesuke all nodded in approval.   
  
As they got to the field they we're greeted by Que, Lee, Ken, and about ten other people. Que stepped up. "Well, well, well, you DID come... I'm surprised. There is unfortunately one little rule. This "game," he said  
doing the quotation marks with his hands, "will last for not one day but  
two, and if needed to go on longer, it will. Okay? That's settled so let's  
get down to the fighting!"  
  
Tsuki, Tomoko, Shingi, and Nesuke all stood in one line, unseathing their main weapons, like men in an army. They stood watching ever movement of the others, like hawks eyeing their prey. The Quen were smirking evily, ready to attack at a moments notice.  
  
The battle started, Tsuki taking Que, Tomoko taking Kenshen, Shingi taking Lee, and Nesuke was taking care of the minions. Clangs and bangs, screams of pain, shouts of joy, war cries, were all that could be heard. F4 was wining. "Ahh!" Tsuki screamed in pain, Que had slashed his eye, as a cheap shot. Tsuki fired right back in slicing and dicing Que; he gave him huge gash on his gut, his chest, his neck, and many little scraps on his face. Tsuki hit Que with the blunt end of his handle and knocked Que unconscious.  
  
He ran to Nesuke and fended off the minions because they were ganging up on Nesuke, "sorry, I know you don't like help, but I just had to," Tsuki said. Nesuke nodded in approval and ran back into the battle. Tsuki ran to Tomoko, she was handling Ken pretty well. Both of the women had minor cuts and scratches. Tsuki stood behind Ken, without her noticing and nodded to Tomoko. She nodded back and Tsuki raised his sword, holding the blunt end first. He drove it right down onto the back of Ken's skull. "Ahh!" she screamed out in pain and grabbed the back of her head. She glared at Tsuki, her head bleeding, fell unconscious.  
  
Tsuki glanced over at Shingi, seeing he was doing fine. He smirked and ran fast behind Lee, who was fighting Shingi, and sliced his back wide open. Shingi nodded in approval and backhanded punched with the left hand to Lee's face. The last hit Lee went flying to the left, falling unconscious.  
  
Tsuki, Tomoko, and Shingi stood in a pack and ran to Nesuke. Tsuki stabbed into one of the minions' chest, the sword going right through his whole body, peeking out his back. He grinned and slowly twisted the sword as a form of torture. The minion screamed in pain. Whenever he opened his mouth, lush, deep, red blood would come pouring out. He spat some of it in Tsuki's face to try stop him. Tsuki got aggravated with the minion spitting blood into his face. He lifted up the sword; the minion was on it. Every time Tsuki jiggled the sword, the minion would slide down the sword. Every time it happened the minion would scream in pain, and a trail of blood was left, dripping on the minion from the wound. When the minion hit the start of the handle, Tsuki lifted the sword up and slammed it to the ground. The minion didn't even have a chance to scream he was dead on impact. He put his foot on the minions' back, and took his sword out.  
  
He seathed it and Tomoko, Shingi, and Nesuke were all looking at him astonished at how far he had taken it. "Uhhhh... sorry... got kinda... carried away." Tsuki said sheepishly. The rest of the minions were dead too, but not taken out like Tsuki did.  
  
Tsuki took a deep breath; he looked around and saw the minions dead, Que, Lee, and Ken unconscious. He walked to a tree and sat down. He waved everyone over they came to him. He looked up at them, "well this was the first day... I'd say it went pretty well." He said to them. "Your right, today was pretty cool, but we still have tomorrow." Nesuke replied. Tsuki sighed and nodded. "But... what do we do now?" Shingi and Tomoko both asked at the same time. Tsuki shrugged and said "I dunno... I guess we wait `till tomorrow morning. It's about 10pm... so we just wait till they get up." They all agreed and sat down next to him.  
*********************  
Shingi felt a slight pressure on his shirt. He opened his eyes slowly. His eyes widen, "Wha!? No!" he exclaimed. He saw Ken, Que, and Lee holding him. "Well, well, well," Lee said, "you thought you guys had us beat, eh? Well guess again!" he punched Shingi straight across the jaw. He showed no emotion and looked back at Lee, "that was it?" Shingi asked. Lee got angry and punched him in the gut. The same thing happened. By now Lee was furious. He picked him up and slammed Shingi in the gut a couple times. Now Shingi screamed in pain. He glanced around, he saw Tsuki and Nesuke knocked unconscious. He closed his eyes, "this is it," he thought, "I'm gonna  
die... But wait! Where is Tomoko!?" He opened his eyes again and looked around. He didn't see Tomoko anywhere, "she musta got away!" he thought, "yes! I have hope!" With all his confidence, he felt on top of the world. He looked up at Lee and grinned. He jumped up, flipped, and spread his legs, one kicking Lee in the face and the other kicking Que in the chest. Both of them were knocked back. He fell to his feet. He stood up and looked at Kenshen with an evil grin on his face. He walked to her. She was paralyzed with fright. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up, with one hand. He was  
running off of pure adrenaline. She lifted her hands, grabbing his trying to make him loosen his grip. Every time she tried to make him loosen his grip, he would tighten his grip.  
  
She was about to die when Que sucker punched Shingi. He grabbed  
his side, screamed in pain, and feel to his knees dropping Ken. She fell to the ground gasping for air. Que took Shingi by the arm and wrapped it around his back. Shingi tapped his shoulder and screamed in pain. Shingi brought his leg back slowly and kicked him in the balls. Que screamed and fell to his knees, holding his pants and gasping for air. Shingi stood up and faced Que. He grabbed Que by the hair and brought his knee up and brought it back and started to kick Que in the head. Que was knocked senseless and fell unconscious with huge bruises across his face.  
  
Lee watched it all. He crept up behind Shingi and like lightning grabbed his neck and held him there with a neck, threatening to slit the neck of Shingi. Shingi stood there thinking of how to get out of this. A loud bellow filled the air and Lee looked around. He saw nothing and went back to Shingi.  
  
Tomoko was feed up with this. The loud bellow was from her. She grabbed Lee by the arm, turned him around. Still holding his arm, backhanded him right in the face. He fell instantly, but Tomoko, still holding his arm brought him right back up and did the same thing. By the fourth time she heard a crack, she knew she had broken his jaw. She grinned and brought him up again. She stood him up straight and grabbed the back of his neck and bent him down. She started to knee his face really fast, jumping in-between to harden the blows. With every knee, Lee screamed in pain. Tomoko felt blood on her pants. She stopped kneeing him and kicked him straight across the face and looked at her pants. She looked at Lee, he was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. His face was bloody, you couldn't even see his face it was so bloody. She glared at him, "you got blood on my pants..." she said mad. She walked to him. Shingi stood there with crossed arms, laughing evily. She picked Lee up and slammed his back on her knee and heard another crack. Lees' eyes opened suddenly and looked straight into the eyes of Tomoko. He closed his eyes, still breathing. She placed him on his knees, holding him by the hair, knowing he couldn't stay up on his own. She looked at his bloody face and grinned. She lifted her leg high above her head, "say good by you god damn asshole!"  
  
She opened her eyes wide, as she felt blood trickling down the back of her neck. She dropped her leg to the ground and felt the back of her neck. She looked up and there was Que standing above her. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air. Tsuki and Nesuke had finally broke the restraints that were holding them back. Tsuki darted to Que and tackled him to the ground. He turned Que over and started punching the crap out of Que. Every bone in Que's head was broken after Tsuki had finished beating him up.  
  
Tsuki stood Que up and looked at him. He slammed him in the gut, every time Que jump up and back. Blood started to pour out of Que's mouth. Tsuki kneed him into a tree and started to punch his gut, alternating hands, going really fast. Que was spitting blood up every where. Tsuki felt the blood of Que on his face. He stopped, wiped the blood off and laughed. He continued to pummel Que.  
  
Nesuke, Shingi, and Tomoko all were beating the crap out of Lee. Que was knocked unconscious when Tsuki jumped and kneed Que's head into the tree. Tsuki stood over the lifeless body. He felt a slight pressure on his back. Ken was unseathing his blade. He turned around quickly and the sword came flying out and Tsuki grabbed it. He sliced Ken's neck deep. He cut the jugular. She grabbed her neck and gasped for air, she knew she was going to die. Tsuki stabbed the sword through Ken and drove her into the tree right above where Que was lying. She screamed in pain. Tsuki took the blade out with Ken on it and slammed it into the ground. He left her there and walked away to Lee. Seeing that they had won and it was around 11pm that night, he fell back and went to sleep and so did everyone else.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
The Aftermath  
  
After the fight was done, everyone was laying on the ground, breathing very heavily. Que, Lee had already left the field. Tsuki was the first to wake up. He sat up and looked around. He saw that everyone was alive and breathing, he sighed and fell back. He laughed a little bit and  
looked up at the new morning clouds. He thought to himself "we won, we won, but they didn't die. This battle was useless, why did we do this?" He thought more and fell unconscious from exhaustion.  
  
About an hour later, Tsuki gently opened his eyes and saw Shingi, Tomoko, and Nesuke looking at him. His eyes widened and he stood up, brushed himself off and looked around. He saw his blade sticking up through the grass and ran to it. As he had gotten to the blade, he saw that it was in Kenshen. He thought and remembered yesterday. She was lying there barely breathing. Tsuki winced and looked away. As he looked back, he saw the blade dripping blood. He looked down at Kenshen and her clothes were bloodstained. As he went to take the blade out of her he couldn't lift his arms, they were as heavy as concrete. Kenshen opened her eyes slowly, "t-t-t-t-tak-take... it... o-out... p-p-p-pl-plea-please..." she trailed off. When she was done she opened her eyes wide, she was making a gurgling noise. Blood slowly trickled down the side of her lips and then she opened her mouth and a deep, red, pool of blood formed in her mouth overflowing. She took her last breath of air, closed her eyes and died there. Tsuki finally could move his arms. He grabbed the bloody handle of his sword and gripped it. He slowly worked it out of the ground, then out of the bloody, lifeless, body of Kenshen.  
  
His eyes welled up with tears. "Why, why, why am I crying!? I've killed  
others before! I don't understand!" he thought to himself. He wiped his eyes quickly. He seathed the bloody, murdering, sword over his shoulder. He looked at Kenshen and kneeled down to her. He prayed for her. "I've killed..." he thought, "I've killed a women... that's it... that's why I'm crying! It has to be! No! No! Get over! It's just another person! She died here fair and square! Just leave it at that..." He couldn't believe himself. He just couldn't believe what he was thinking. He sighed and stood up.  
  
He walked back to the others, with this blade that was seathed over his shoulder, leaving a bloody trail behind him. His head was down. He raised it slowly and looked at the others and said, " We won! We did it! We beat them!" He showed none of the true emotions he felt inside. Everyone was jumping for joy and shouting for glee. Tsuki's body was numb. He inspected his whole body. He had minor cuts and slashes, his shirt was gone, and his jacket was on the ground. His pants with holes and gashes reaching his legs. He noticed he could only see out of his left eye. He was stunned. He tapped Tomoko's shoulder. She turned around jumped and yelped. She looked at his eye. She winced, "man Tsuki, that looks bad," she said. She fished in her pocket and pulled out a cloth. "Tsuki, this might hurt a little," she said dabbing his eye to get rid of the blood. He winced and closed the other eye. He smiled faintly and thanked her. They looked around and saw Nesuke. He was leaning against a tree under it to get shade. He was breathing heavily.  
  
His head was leaned back against the log of the tree. He was holding his right arm. They walked to him and were paralyzed with fright at the sight they saw. Nesuke's arm was barley hanging on. It was gushing blood and you could see straight through to the bone. His face was cold and plain as a rock, he should no emotion. Every time he touched his arm he would purse his lips and breath heavily in and out. "Ugh..." Tomoko said feeling sick to her stomach. She turned away. "Yo, we REALLY need to get you to a hospital." Tsuki said looking intensely at Nesuke and his arm. Nesuke not saying a word nodded acceptingly. Shingi and Tsuki both helped Nesuke to his feet taking special care of his arm. Everyone looked at one another. No one else was badly hurt. Tsuki sighed and nodded, everyone started to walk. They left that battlefield, left it like nothing happened, leaving a part of they history behind them.  
***************  
Tsuki walked into the hospital, with Shingi and Tomoko both keeping Nesuke standing. Tsuki came back out with a nurse, she had a wheelchair. She made Nesuke sit down in the wheelchair. He nodded and sat down in it. "I have a question," Nesuke stated, "why, if my legs are fine, am I in a wheelchair?" "Well," the nurse replied, "it's just custom for us, that we bring a wheelchair out." "Right..." Nesuke trailed off skeptically. They wheeled him into a room and the nurse left them saying, "the doctor should be here in a couple of minutes." Tsuki, Tomoko, and Shingi sat down in three chairs next to where Nesuke's bed was. Nesuke flopped in the bed. About 3-5 minutes later the doctor came in. He examined Nesuke's arm very closely. "Hmm..." he gritted his teeth, "okay... we can fix this. You got here JUST in time. You also lost a lot of blood." Nesuke nodded. "I have a question, what happened?" he asked. He looked at the rest of them and when he got to Tsuki, his eyes widen. He walked to him and examined his eye. "Did you too get into a fight?" the doctor asked. "All of us did," Tsuki responded, "but not against each other... just... leave it at that." The doctor nodded and left the room.  
  
He came back with two nurses; the doctor and the nurses huddled and talked amongst each other. After they were done, the two nurses walked to Tsuki and brought his out into the hall and walked him to an emergency room. The doctor took Nesuke to another emergency room. Eventually Nesuke and Tsuki ended up in the same room; the hospital was too full. Tomoko and Shingi waited outside of the emergency room for hours upon hours.  
  
Finally, Tsuki was the first to come out. His face around his eye was stitched up and his eye was fine, but taped open. The doctor followed Tsuki out. He had a clipboard and was writing something. He looked up at Tsuki's eye and wrote something else down. "Peculiar..." the doctor said suspiciously, "Tsuki's eye like healed itself... we did nothing to it. When we were stitching his face up, we were examining his eye, we were afraid he might have needed a new eye. But when we were stitching his eye like fused back together." Tsuki looked away and responded, "I know... my whole body does that, the vital things only." The doctor stood there a little freaked out, "whatever..." he said, and walked back into the emergency room to look after Nesuke.  
  
Tsuki, Tomoko, and Shingi were sitting down for what it seemed like forever, waiting for Nesuke to finally get out. Finally at around 9 p.m. the doctor came out and said, "Nesuke is resting. I think you guys should get some rest, too." They all nodded to the doctor and laid down in their seats where they were. The doctor stood there "well... aren't you guys gonna go home?" the doctor asked. "No," Tsuki said, "we wanna be here for when Nesuke wakes up. Plus right now we don't have a home." The doctor understood and walked away down a hall.  
***************  
Tomoko felt a slight nudge on her arm. She was partially awake but didn't want to fully get up. She begrudgingly opened her eyes to see Nesuke standing over her. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, "how is your arm?" she asked Nesuke. He smirked and patted his arm "okay, all of this muscle is fake. I'm not sure what they used. They knocked me out but I woke up during the procedure and I felt they actually placing the fake mu-" he was interrupted by Tomoko "Okay! Okay... that's all I wanna hear about that." "Heh, sorry, thought you could take it" Nesuke replied sheepishly. He sat down next to her and they talked for a little while.  
  
Tsuki woke up and both Nesuke and Tomoko both greeted him. "Mornin' everyone" Tsuki said stretching. "How's your arm Nesuke?" he asked. "It's okay, I won't get into details `cause Tomoko is here, and she got freaked when I told her" he said with a slight grin on his face. "Okay" Tsuki said laughing a little. "How's your arm?" Shingi woke up and said. Nesuke said again "It's okay, I won't get into details cause Tomoko is here, and she got freaked when I told her" he replied. "Oh..." he said and laughed.  
  
"Let's go...," Tsuki said, "I don't wanna stay here, 'they' might find us and I don't want them hurting these innocent people." All three of them nodded in agreement. Tsuki walked up to the receptionist. "How may I help you?" she asked politely. "We'd like to check out." Tsuki replied. "Your bill is $500." She said. Tsuki shrugged. He pulled out $500 and gave it to her. She took it and the four walked out.  
  
Chapter 7  
The Android Links  
  
After leaving the hospital, they walked to the parking lot and looked around. "Hmmm... we need a car," Tsuki said. The other 3 looked at Tsuki "your not saying... we're gonna steal a care, are you?" Tomoko asked. Tsuki nodded.  
  
Just then the doctor who was following them said, "you guys need a car? You can take mine if you want." He pointed to a Mercedes-Benz. "S-s-sure... if it's okay with you" Tsuki replied. "Guys I'm a doctor, I'm over-paid, I've got like... 3 or 4 of these things. Keep it too." They all nodded in agreement. The doctor tossed Tsuki the keys and walked away.  
  
He caught them. He got into the driver seat, Tomoko in the shotgun seat, Nesuke in the back left seat, and Shingi in the back right seat. Tsuki started the car. He drove out; everyone was silent. It was around 9 o'clock and pitch-black out. Everyone was remembering what had happened in the battle.  
  
"W-where... where do you think we should go?" Tsuki asked. Shingi cleared is throat almost like he was gonna say something. They all looked at him. He looked back and sat up, "n-n-nothing... it was nothing," he said. The all turned around. The shock finally hit each of them how they ruthlessly killed other people. No one said anything to answer Tsuki's question. He said it again and this time they all acknowledged him, but they shrugged. He sighed and kept his eyes on the road. A ring suddenly came to their ears and they all jumped and gasped a little. Tsuki looked down and saw a car phone, "answer, answer it Tomoko?" he asked her. She nodded and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked. She nodded, listening attentively.  
  
She hung up and looked at Tsuki "some guy named Spacas" she said not caring. Tsuki stopped the car suddenly, stuttering he said "S-S-S-Spacas!?" Tsuki glanced at Nesuke. "Who is Spacas?" Shingi asked. "Spacas is-" Tsuki was cut off by Nesuke, "My brother. He WAS my brother. He was also dead. Tsuki and I killed `em off." Tsuki looked at Tomoko, "well what did he say?" he asked her. That he had become a bounty hunter and that you two," she pointed to Nesuke and Tsuki, "are wanted dead or alive with a bounty of $500,000 a piece." Tsuki's eyes widened and he looked at Nesuke, "we've got bounties on our heads!" Nesuke nodded and smirked, "cool." "And that he wanted to have a bout with only Tsuki and Nesuke, two days from now, at 10 p.m. at the inn-field up the road." Tomoko added. Tsuki smirked "good, I knew he wasn't dead and now we finally have a chance.  
  
Hey Nesuke?" he asked. "Yeah?" Nesuke replied. "Isn't... he... an android?" he asked. Nesuke nodded. "Then... how is he your brother? I never understood that." Tsuki said. "Well... my dad was an android if you recall, so he took it from my pops." Nesuke replied. Tsuki nodded and drove down to the Inn.  
  
He pulled into the parking lot, turned the car off and got out. Tomoko, Nesuke, and Shingi followed. Tsuki locked the car and turned on the alarm. They walked into the Inn and check in. They walked up the stairs to a room and got in. Shingi flopped on the bed and sighed a little. Tsuki dropped to the floor and hummed lightly, looking at the ceiling. Tomoko sat down in a chair and turned on the T.V.. Nesuke sat down on the mini-couch and laid down with his arms behind his head.  
  
"We have rare footage of a gang and other people fighting." A woman on the T.V. said. Tsuki sat up, "are you serious!? They have footage of us fighting!? Whoa... that's not good, yet it's also pretty cool," he said. "Two of the men are identified as Tsuki and Nesuke, they already have bounties for $500,000 dollars. The other two are unknown. There is a $100,000 dollar bounty on each of their heads. All together they are worth 1.4 million dollars. If you have any information on these people please contact us at 555-6228." the woman said. Tomoko turned off the T.V., "who the hell has footage of us!?" she asked angrily. Nesuke, sitting up said "Spacas most likely... he's always trying to get us killed cause he can't do it. And was to wimpy to except defeat."  
  
Tsuki looked at Nesuke, "well we better get ready for the day after tomorrow." He said and walked to the door, "I'm going to train for a little bit." He opened the door. "Uhhhh... Tsuki," Tomoko said looking at her watch, "don't you think it's a little late?" Tsuki looked at his watch and laughed a little, "yeah I guess your right Tomoko!" he said feeling really stupid. "Well it's about 11, I'd say we should get some sleep." Tomoko said. They all nodded in agreement; Tsuki laid back down on the floor. Slowly they fell asleep.  
*************************  
Shingi was the first to wake up. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at everyone sleeping. Shingi woke everyone up at around 10 a.m. No one was willingly getting up. Just as everyone was getting up a knock came to their door. Shingi opened the door and everyone watched carefully.  
  
A badge was flashed right into Shingi's face. Tsuki and Nesuke immediately slipped into the bathroom unnoticed. "We got some information that Tsuki and Nesuke were here in this hotel, in this very room," a police officer said, "are they here sir?" "No, I don't even know who your talkin' about." Shingi replied. The officer rubbed his chin, "hmmm... you look like one of their accomplices... are you absolutely sure your not one of them and you don't know where they are?" Shingi nodded in reply. The officer looked past Shingi into the room and saw Tomoko, "and who is she?" the officer asked. "That's Tomoko... uhhh... my sister" Shingi replied.  
  
She stood up and walked to the door, "can we help you?" Tomoko asked. "Do you know where Tsuki or Nesuke are? Hey! You look like one of their accomplices too!" the officer exclaimed, "This is all TOO suspicious."  
  
"C'mon, lets go," a deep voice said from outside the door, "there here alright, but we'll get them later." The man walked into the room and knocked on the bathroom door with a smirk on his face, "Hey Tsuki, Nesuke? See you in two days." He said and walked out with the police officer following him. Shingi and Tomoko were both freaked out that they knew Tsuki and Nesuke were in the bathroom and did nothing about it.  
  
Tsuki and Nesuke both came out of the bathroom, "God damn it. Sometimes I HATE Spacas, well I do all the time, but when he just messes around with us, it so pisses me off! And he just loves to play, psyching me out!" "Yo! Nesuke, dude calm down! We'll get `em in two days!" Tsuki interrupted him. Nesuke stopped suddenly and looked at Tsuki "oh yeah, oops forgot about that!" he said feeling kind of stupid.  
  
"Well, I think we should all get some sleep now..." Shingi said trailing off, a little sleep himself. Everyone nodded in agreement. Tsuki flopped on a bed, Nesuke on another bed. Shingi on a futon. Tomoko put a hand on her hip, "where am I supposed to sleep!? On the floor!?" she exclaimed, "none, of you nice gentleman, is gonna be willing to give up their spot for the floor?" "Nope" "You wish!" "No way!" all three of them said. "Gggrrr..." she growled a little, "fine!" she said and plopped down on the floor. They all feel asleep after awhile.  
*********************  
Nesuke felt a nudge on his shoulder. He groaned a little and opened one eye slightly, "what?" he asked, cranky. A note was right in is his face. His eyes opened, "what's this?" he said, sitting up a little. "A note dumbass, what does it look like?" Tsuki said. Nesuke grabbed the note, sat up and read it, his eyes widen and his jaw hit the floor, "he wants to fight us...t-t-today!?" he exclaimed. Tsuki nodded sadly but looking forward to it. "Dude, it's okay, we both love fights! It'll be cool." Tsuki said. "Yeah," Nesuke replied, "well he wants us in..." Nesuke looked at his watched, "half hour. "Wow, THAT'S a lot of time." Nesuke said sarcastically.  
  
Tsuki and Nesuke both stood up, and got ready, quick and quietly not to wake Shingi or Tomoko. Tsuki and Nesuke both seathed their blades, daggers, and katannas. Tsuki and Nesuke both put on their trench coats.  
  
Tsuki started to write a note "Dear Tomoko and Shingi, Spacas has challenged us today, in a field up the road about a mile or two. See you guys later (hopefully). We'll win, we're sure of it! Come and watch us if you make it in time to see the actual fight. See ya guys later! From, Tsuki and Nesuke." They both signed their names and left the note on the table. They walked out of the room, silently, ready to go fight Spacas.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
The Fight with Spacas  
  
They got into the parking lot and got into the Mercedes. Tsuki started the car and drove out of the parking lot, down the road to the field. "So Nesuke, are you as psyched as me?" Tsuki asked Nesuke. "Hell yeah man, we love fights of course I'm psyched." He replied with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah dude, remember this is for our lives, he wants his bounty on our heads, so just take it seriously" Tsuki announced to Nesuke. Nesuke nodded.  
  
Tomoko woke up and saw the note, "today!? Are they crazy! They are SO not ready for that! God when did they leave!?" she exclaimed, waking Shingi up. He looked at Tomoko, "what's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Tsuki and Nesuke went to fight Spacas today!" she replied. Shingi's eyes widened, "what!? Whoa... I hope they don't lose..." Shingi said. Tomoko showed him the note. He glanced at it, "do you think we should go to watch?" he asked her. "I, don't know..." she trailed off holding her head in disbelief that they'd win. Shingi looked at Tomoko, "don't worry, they know what their up against." She said reassuring Tomoko. She nodded, "I guess... we should go, I wanna see this Spacas guy," she said. Shingi nodded, "let's go," he said. They both got their stuff and walked out.  
  
"Oh, miss?" a women asked. Tomoko turned around, "yes?" she replied. "You'll need to check out first," the women said. She nodded, "how much is it?" she asked. "That'll be... $100" the women replied. Tomoko dug in her pocket and pulled just enough cash, she handed it to the women and Shingi and Tomoko finally left.  
  
"They took the car," Shingi said. "Damn, they did take the car," Tomoko replied, "I guess we walk!" "Guess so," Shingi replied. They started to walk down the road to the fight.  
  
Tsuki and Nesuke were already on the field, "well, where is he?" Tsuki asked. Nesuke shrugged, "I dunno, but I hope he gets here soon, I wanna fight," he replied.  
  
"Well, well, well, you guys did show up," Spacas said with a smirk on his face. He was in a coat that went down to his waist, a cowboy hat, baggy jeans, and a gi shirt under his coat. He has long stringy hair that went down to about his shoulders; he had a sleek clean face, and was very tall. "Hello bro, Tsuki, ready to get started? I can't wait to get my money off of you two," Spacas said grinning through it all. "Let's go" Tsuki and Nesuke both replied at the same time, with a slight growl.  
  
"Drop your weapons, we fight clean for now," Spacas announced. "Fine," Tsuki said and dropped his blade to the side. "Yeah," Nesuke did the same. Spacas stood there with a smirk on his face.  
  
Spacas jumped up and kicked right at Tsuki's face. Tsuki grabbed his leg and spun him around. While he was spun around Nesuke jumped up and axe kicked Spacas gut. Spacas back hand springed and Nesuke's kick missed. Nesuke was crouched down; he popped up and kneed Spacas in the face. Spacas took the hit and punched Nesuke in the face. Tsuki jumped in, blocked the punch, and tripped Spacas. Spacas feel and Tsuki kneed his face, but Spacas blocked that and backhand sprung away off of Tsuki's knee. Nesuke and Tsuki both charged at him at the same time, Spacas smirked as they charged him. Tsuki tackled Spacas. Spacas was tackled and started to knee him in the gut. Nesuke jumped up and tried to knee Spacas in the face. Spacas grabbed his knee and slammed him into the ground and kept kneeing Tsuki in the gut. Spacas kneed him one last time and sent him into the air, Spacas kicked his face and Tsuki went flying and landed a couple yards away, lying unconscious.  
  
Spacas hopped up, "c'mon li'l bro! Get up!" he shouted to Nesuke.  
Nesuke groaned a little bit. He hopped up and uppercutted Spacas.  
Spacas went flying into the air. Nesuke jumped up and grabbed his leg and spun him around and slammed him to the ground headfirst. Spacas hit the ground headfirst and hopped right back up. He faced Nesuke, grinning. Nesuke smirked, Spacas dropped his grin, "why are you smirkin'?" he asked. "You'll see," Nesuke replied.  
  
Just then Tsuki kicked Spacas right across the face. His eyes widened, he started to bleed and flew to the side. Nesuke laughed "That's what I was grinnin' about!" he yelled to Spacas. "Arg... Tsuki you son-of-a-bitch... that actually hurt!" Spacas exclaimed. Tsuki smirked and watched Spacas get up. Spacas charged him really fast and punched him straight across the jaw. Tsuki's eye widened and was hit; Spacas went so fast that Tsuki had no time to block.  
  
Tsuki stood there in shock, his mouth bleeding. Spacas grinned and backhanded him. Tsuki blocked barely and tripped Spacas. He fell and was suddenly caught by Nesuke... well not by Nesuke but his knee. Nesuke kneed him right under the chin. "Oof!" Spacas screamed and was sent flying into the air. Spacas stayed in the air and dove down at Nesuke and clotheslined. Nesuke was hit and hit his head on the ground and was knocked out cold.  
  
Tsuki growled a little when he saw Nesuke get knocked out. He looked at Spacas. "Bring it on," he announced to Spacas a little pissed.  
Spacas, in response smirked and charged him with one arm out to punch Tsuki. Tsuki was ready and grabbed his arm and spun him around, then up, then down to the ground. Spacas put his hand down and handsprung forward. Tsuki jumped and was right on Spacas when he turned around to Tsuki. Tsuki tackled him down and started to pummel him. Shouts of pain were coming from Spacas. His face was all bloody and you could see some of the metal of his head.  
  
Nesuke regained consciousness and stood up wearily. Spacas took this opportunity to take Nesuke out while he wasn't paying attention. So he charged Tsuki and kneed him in the gut and dashed off to Nesuke and hopped up the tree he was by, back flipped and elbowed the back of his head. Nesuke screamed in pain and both of them fell to the ground. Spacas walked into the field in between both of the two, waiting for one of them to get up.  
  
Spacas laughed menacingly, waiting for the two to get up, "did you guys get that weak!? Jeez!" Spacas said mocking them. They both stood up weakly at the same time and looked at each other. Spacas charged them with both arms stuck out, stiff to hit them. They both came to and saw him in enough time to duck, which they did. Spacas back flipped in between the two and smirked. He punched both of them at the same time. Tsuki grabbed his arm and Nesuke ducked, Tsuki started to swing him around and nodded to Nesuke. Nesuke nodded back, jumped up and when Spacas was swung in his direction, kicked him square in the chest on the heart.  
  
Spacas's eyes widened and Tsuki slammed him to the ground. Spacas squirmed from pain, gasping for air. Nesuke and Tsuki both laughed and enjoyed to see Spacas in pain. Spacas got up with a dent in his chest. "What Spacas? Surprised to see us with such power after you said we didn't have it?" Tsuki said cocky. Nesuke added in "do you really think you could win!? I mean it IS tow against one and both Tsuki an' I are very strong!" Spacas said nothing but growled at the two.  
  
Tsuki jumped in the air and was headed towards Spacas. Spacas immediately looked up at him. Nesuke charged Spacas while he was watching Tsuki. Nesuke uppercutted him, sending him in the air. Tsuki came down and kicked Spacas in the neck and Tsuki slammed him to the ground with his foot and held in Spacas's neck, choking him. Spacas was flailing and grabbed Tsuki's leg. Tsuki looked down and kicked his arm with his other leg. Nesuke watched, laughing and started to walk to the two. Tsuki kept applying pressure to Spacas's neck, every time Spacas tried to move Tsuki would put more pressure on his neck.  
  
Spacas grabbed Tsuki's leg, tripped his other leg and threw him down.  
He jumped up half way and slid on the ground tripping Nesuke. Nesuke fell back and Spacas kneed his back and sent him flying into Tsuki. Tsuki grabbed Nesuke, spun him around and launched him to Spacas. Nesuke in the air did three front flips and opened up at Spacas. Spacas never saw him coming. Nesuke kicked him straight across the face to the left. He kicked him again to the right and Spacas went flying.  
  
Tsuki dashed to Spacas sliding on one foot and kicked Spacas right under the chin, throwing his head up and making him fly farther. Tsuki stood there and Nesuke walked up to him and they both watched Spacas go flying and hit the ground about 100 yards away.  
  
A strong wind suddenly erupted and lashed trees and threw dirt around by Nesuke and Tsuki. "Whoa!" Tsuki exclaimed. "I know where did this come from!?" Nesuke asked trying to cover his face from the dirt being thrown around.  
  
An echoing, menacing, eerie laugh bursted out hurting Tsuki and Nesuke's ears. Tsuki and Nesuke covered their ears and fell to the ground. Spacas walked to the unaffected by the wind, making the laugh. Nesuke looked up at him, getting dirt in his eyes. Spacas kicked his face and he went flying with the wind. Spacas grabbed Tsuki by the arm and picked him up and uppercutted him into the wind. Nesuke and Tsuki hit each other and slammed into a tree breaking. They fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding. Spacas laughed, "good... they'll be out for a while..." he said to himself and made the wind die down.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
The Help Arrives  
  
Tomoko and Shingi were walking on the road getting close to the field. Spacas spotted them and smirked and stood there waiting for them to notice him. Nesuke and Tsuki were still knocked out.  
  
Shingi saw Spacas first and looked at Tomoko, "do you think," he asked her, "that, that's Spacas?" "Maybe..." she responded trailing off examining the man. They both walked up to Spacas. He smiled, "how do you do?" he asked them politely, forgetting his face and body was bloody and bruised. Shingi looked at him and Tomoko took a step back away from him.  
  
"Ugh..." Tsuki mumbled. He opened his eyes and saw dirt, he sat up and shook his head and a cloud of dirt and dust surrounded him. "Wow... I musta tumbled a lot," he said to himself. He looked over and saw that Nesuke was still knocked out. He scooted over to him and shook him, "dude... Nesuke c'mon wake up..." he whispered to Nesuke.  
  
Nesuke grumbled and put a hand on the ground and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked at Tsuki and at Spacas and saw that Tomoko and Shingi were standing with him. Tsuki looked too. They both immediately stood up and walked to them.  
  
"Tomoko, Shingi... this is Spacas," Nesuke announced. They both stepped back from Spacas to let Tsuki and Nesuke keep fighting.  
  
Spacas smirked, "let's get back to it..." he said feeling confident.  
  
He charged Tsuki and Nesuke and jumped in the air and landed behind the two and laughed. The two turned around and were met each with a fist. Spacas turned and tripped both of them and kneed both their face and backsprung away to keep his balance. Nesuke and Tsuki flew back from the hits.  
  
"Tsuki! Nesuke! C'mon you guys kick his ass!" Tomoko exclaimed.  
"Yeah kick his ass!" Shingi had to add in.  
  
Nesuke and Tsuki both stood up and brushed themselves off. Spacas stared at both of them and snickered a little bit. Tsuki charged Spacas and Nesuke broke out to the side. Tsuki jumped at Spacas's head and went for a kick. By this time Nesuke was behind Spacas, he kneed Spacas's back into Tsuki's foot and Spacas got hit by both of them. Spacas did a couple back flips from the hits and landed flat face on the ground.  
  
Tsuki and Nesuke both stood over him kicking him. Spacas grabbed  
Tsuki's foot and flipped him up, spun around and tripped Nesuke. When  
Tsuki was flipping he kicked Spacas's face and he went flying back.  
Nesuke fell on his back, but flipped up fast.  
  
Spacas stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at both of them and put his hand out and opened his hand. A blueish fire came from his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Tsuki and Nesuke watched him intently. The blue fire soon turned a little wind with blue snowflakes, turning to ice. Spacas opened his eyes "Koori... Tsuki...Blast!!" he exclaimed and shot a huge ice beam at the Tsuki and Nesuke. Tsuki opened his hands and put his wrists together. He caught the ice beam and tried to hold it off, "Nesuke! Go! Take Spacas out now!" he yelled to Nesuke.  
  
Nesuke nodded and ran at Spacas. Tsuki closed his eyes and was determined to hold the ice beam off. Spacas was to intent on hitting  
Tsuki he didn't notice that Nesuke coming at him. Nesuke jumped up and drew his leg back. Tsuki started to push the beam back at Spacas.  
Nesuke swung his leg at Spacas's head and kicks him straight across the face. Spacas flew back and let go of the beam. Tsuki shot the beam at Spacas and froze him in it.  
  
Tsuki picked up the frozen Spacas. He handed it to Nesuke and said, "slam it to the ground, it'll smash into millions of pieces. Since he's your bro, you can do it, now hurry before he melts the ice." Nesuke nodded and slammed Spacas to the ground and he shattered and melted away.  
  
  
Tsuki and Nesuke walked to Tomoko and Shingi. Just then the ground started to shake. All four of them looked around. Behind Tsuki and Nesuke a woman appeared on the ground: unconscious. All four of them ran to her.  
  
The women started to glow blue. Tsuki picked her up and shook her, "c'mon lady, wake up..." Tsuki said. Her eyes squinted a little and opened, she looked at Tsuki and smiled, as the blue glow faded.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
The Story of Tay and the Koori Tsuki  
  
The woman looked at Tsuki, "thank you" she said. Tsuki nodded and said, "no problem." "What is your name?" the woman asked Tsuki. "My name is Tsuki, that's Nesuke, Tomoko, and Shingi," Tsuki said, pointing to the 3, "and what's your name?" "My name is Tay" she replied.  
  
Tsuki realized he was still holding Tay, he let her down. Tay had long brown hair, with deep blue streaks. Her eyes, were a comforting blue. She had a V-neck, long sleeved shirt. Her sleeves went down to her hands and slung down around her middle finger. She wore a necklace with a blue, slightly glowing pendant of a crescent moon. She wore a skirt that went down just below her knees, with a crescent moon imprinted on the skirt.  
  
Tay looked deeply into Tsuki's eyes, almost looking for something.  
Nesuke, Tomoko, and Shingi watched the two. Tay's eyes widened a little bit and she smiled. Tsuki had a confused look on his face, watching Tay. Tay looked down at Tsuki's necklace and grabbed it. She took hers and showed Tsuki that their necklaces could connect. Tsuki's eyes widened a little, "but...what does this...mean?" he asked Tay. She looked at him, "truthfully... I don't know. It might mean you are the chosen one to defeat the one called Que. He is gaining the control of the Koori Tsuki," she said.  
  
Tsuki narrowed his eyes and then opened them, "why do you keep saying my name with the 'Koori Tsuki'...what does that mean?" he asked Tay. Tay looked at him and said, "your name means moon, Koori Tsuki means ice moon, Spacas: he had an ice beam, from the Koori Tsuki, I was his prisoner, after he was defeated I was freed."  
  
"Can you tell me about this...'Koori Tsuki'?" asked Tsuki. She nodded, "so I shall," she said, " 'Koori Tsuki' is a moon in the distance of space. It's said to have great powers. Who ever gains full control of it, will have unbearable powers of ice, wind, and water. I was born there; I am its last survivor. From your necklace, I can tell that you are a descendant of the royal Koori family: the family whom discovered the moon. So am I, due to my necklace, as well. Right now, Que is gaining the power of the 'Koori Tsuki', but I don't know how, he has some way he getting the power, from someone or something." "So you mean, I am of royal blood, of the Koori family?" Tsuki asked. Tay nodded in reply.  
  
Nesuke, Tomoko, and Shingi were amazed at what they were hearing. "Tay?" Nesuke asked, "how did my brother; Spacas capture you?" Tay looked at Nesuke and replied, "When I was escaping from Koori Tsuki on a space ship, since he is a bounty hunter he captured me to see if I was worth any value. I wasn't worth much, but they didn't know that I was of royal blood. So he took me as his slave and I've been that for about a year or two now, but since he came to challenge you, I was in my necklace. He took from me and it sucked me in and when he was killed I was released." Nesuke was speechless. "Tay, I'm sorry for what my brother did to you" Nesuke said.  
  
"Now," Tay said, "we must go and find Que, for if we don't, he WILL take over the world." Tsuki, Nesuke, Shingi, and Tomoko all nodded in agreement.  
  
Chapter 11  
The Finding of the Koori Castle  
  
"C'mon guys," Tay said, "we NEED to find this castle soon or else the whole world is doomed!" Everyone looked at Tay. "That sounded like something out of a cheesy hero movie..." Tsuki said trailing off. Tay sighed knowing someone would say that to her. "Yeah I know but I had to say something interesting to you guys!" Tay said. "Yeah okay Tay" Tomoko said to her, in disbelief.   
  
"I didn't think I'd ever have to use this but, hold on guys, this won't take long," Tay said to them. She took Tsuki's hand and said, "everyone hold on." Tomoko grabbed Tsuki's hand, Nesuke: Tomoko's hand, Shingi took Tay's other hand. Tay closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. She opened her eyes and they all vanished.  
  
They all reappeared in the midsts a wild snowstorm, Tay knew that were there, the Koori Castle. They all covered their faces, walking, trying not to get blown away by the snowstorm. Tay got to a huge, hollow tree and guided everyone over to it and the stayed in the tree for a while.  
*************************  
The storm didn't seem to die down as Tay expected it to. Tsuki was getting fed-up with waiting, "guys, this storm isn't gonna die down!" Tsuki said, everyone looking at him. "Be patient Tsuki," Tay said, "it will die down." "This is an ICE PALACE!!! Of course there's gonna be a storm!" Tsuki exclaimed. As soon as he said that the storm died down. Tsuki narrowed his eyes, and said "I swear to god the world is against me!" Everyone laughed at him when he said that.   
  
"Okay Nesuke: you and Tomoko stay here incase anyone comes out, you need to fight them off," Tay said, "Tsuki you come with me." Everyone nodded and Tsuki and Tay left the tree, going towards the castle.   
  
The castle was glistening in the sunlight. "I'm assuming that the castle is made off ice," Tay stated. "Thank you Miss obvious!" Tsuki said. Tay crossed her arms and stayed quiet. Tsuki laughed to himself, and Tay seemed a little pissed off at Tsuki. "Look, Tay, I'm sorry I didn't mean that, it's just I kinda figured that" Tsuki said. "It's okay Tsuki, I'd of done the same thing, I just didn't expect it...from you" Tay replied. "Why didn't you expect it from me?" Tsuki asked. "Cause I like you, to me, you're the only one that seems normal" Tay replied. Tsuki stayed silent, the two kept walking.  
  
Tay looked up at the castle, it seemed like Tsuki and Tay hadn't moved one inch, Tsuki looked back, but Tomoko and Nesuke were out-of-sight. "Umm...Tay...?" Tsuki said. "Hm?" "That castle is moving, cause it's still the same distance but we've moved away from Nesuke and Tomoko." Tsuki said. Tay looked at him, "I expected that, we have to move faster than the castle, and my teleportation doesn't work when the object is moving" she replied. Tsuki looked back and said, "well then hold on." "Why?" Tay asked. "Cause we're gonna do a little bit of flyin' today, Tay," Tsuki replied. "Cool!" Tay replied, "I've never been flying but I've always wanted too!" "Tay, we're not flying in a plane," Tsuki stated, "I'll be flying and you'll be hanging on." "Whoa... that's even cooler!" Tay replied with a smile on her face. "Tay, if you can teleport, how come you can't fly?" Tsuki asked. "I have no clue... I guess I never learned or well nobody taught me." she replied. Tsuki nodded understanding.   
  
"So...hold on Tay," Tsuki stated. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. He caught her, in a little bit of a shock. He looked at her and blinked a little bit. She looked up at him, "what?" she asked. "Nothing, it... it was nothing," he replied.   
  
Tsuki jumped up and started to fly towards the castle. The castle still stayed the same as they flew.  
**************************  
Tomoko sighed as she sat down under a tree, leaning against it, Nesuke sitting next to her. "This is SO boring...," Nesuke said. Tomoko nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly a deep, darkening voice rung out "it won't be for long..." it said. Tomoko and Nesuke both stood up suddenly, looking around. "Well you two seem to be alert... now try and find me," the voice said a little bit laughing, "and I'll give you one hint... 'tserof'...now come and get me!" The voice laughed maniacally, slowly dying out. "Tserof...?" Nesuke said, looking at Tomoko. She shrugged, "I have no clue what that is," she said.   
They looked around the forest behind them, "what could Tserof possibly mean?!" Tomoko exclaimed, wanting to know. "Hey wait," Nesuke said, thinking, "Tserof...tserof...hmmm...I've NEVER heard of that word, what if it's a trick? Like it's a code for somethin' or like backwards." Tomoko's eyes widened, "Tserof...forest! Tserof backwards is forest!" she exclaimed.   
  
Both of them turned around instantly. "Good, that didn't take you two, too long to figure out..." the voice returned, a shadow appearing in the front of the forest. A tall man, wearing a trench coat, Japanese fighting style pants. His hair was draped over his eyes, arms crosses behind his back, sword sheathed around his waist. He walked out to the two, trim and standing proper. "I was expecting you two to figure it out sooner, but I guess I over estimated you two," the man said.  
  
The two got into fighting stances, prepared to fight the man. The man dropped his trench coat and unsheathed his sword, as did the other two. The man jumped up, flipping. They [Tomoko and Nesuke] both looked up at the man as he held his sword down, and slammed it down, into Nesuke. Nesuke jumped back, his arm getting sliced. Tomoko lunged at the man and sliced across his chest. The man held his sword up and locked-up with Tomoko. Then man was starting to over power Tomoko; Nesuke realized this, so he kneed the man in the gut. The man dropped his guard and Tomoko's sword flew over his and slashed his chest wide open. He growled a little and Nesuke kicked his face. The man grabbed his foot and then Tomoko tripped the man. He let go of Nesuke's foot and front hand-springed.   
  
He turned around and faced the two again. He charged them and swept Tomoko, put his hand to the ground and double kicked Nesuke, once in the face and once in the chest. Tomoko fell and Nesuke got hit in the chest and grabbed his foot when he was going to kick Nesuke's face, and flipped him over. Tomoko flipped up and kicked the man's gut as he flipped. The man fell to the ground. "Who are you?!" Tomoko asked, as the man got up. "I am Mu Li Be of the Han descent. Que's special advisor and guard. I was sent to kill you two" he replied. "So you're trained in Xiau Poi?" Nesuke asked. He nodded in reply and said, "enough talk, let us get back to business."   
  
Without a moments notice Mu charged the two again and dove between them, onto his back. They both looked down at him in surprised. As they looked down he kicked their faces, sprung up, kneed Tomoko's face. Flipped over her back and slammed Nesuke to the ground, with a kick to the back of the head. Then he back kicked Tomoko in the gut and she fell. Mu stood there above the two, waiting for them to arise again.   
  
He sheathed his sword as Nesuke got up. Nesuke threw punches at him; Mu crossed his arms and blocked them all. Mu tripped Nesuke and back flipped away. Tomoko grabbed his foot as he back flipped and pulled him down. Mu kicked her in the side. Tomoko blocked and jump kicked him in the face. He grabbed her foot; Nesuke put his hand to the ground and hopped up, round housing Mu. He grabbed his foot also; he had Nesuke and Tomoko in the air. He slammed them together; they dropped to the ground out cold. Mu stood up straight, one arm close to his body, hand out, open palm. The other arm extended, two fingers up.   
  
"But I shall not kill you two...no... you two are not to be killed, I know you can not hear me, but I won't kill you. You will know this when you awake," Mu said, "You are not the one's Que wants dead. But it shall not be me whom kills you or the one's he wants dead. Xiau Poi has taught me not to kill with out justice. This, killing those who want to save the world is not justice; it's a simple order to full-fill. If Que wants you dead, he can do it himself."  
  
"Thank you," Nesuke's voice said weakly, "I heard all you said, and I thank you for sparring us and my friends. I too was trained in Xiau Poi. Not everyone follows their rules, but I'm thankful that you do. You are a great man." Nesuke stood up, Tomoko still lying in the ground, unconscious. Nesuke and Mu shook hands. "But now I must be off, if Que asks what happened to me, tell him you killed me" Mu said. Nesuke nodded and said, "thank you again Mu Li Be, you are the greatest Xiau Poi warrior I know." Nesuke and Mu shook hands once more and then Mu dashed off into the forest. Nesuke sat down next to Tomoko and waited for her to wake up.  
**************************  
Tsuki was still flying with Tay in his arms, the castle still in the same place. "How come the castle is STILL going the same speed we are!? I should be going much faster, this is not right... something's wrong with this..."Tsuki said. Just then the castle flickered somewhat. Tsuki stopped dead in his tracked. Tay opened her eyes (she had fallen asleep) "what's going on?" she asked. "The castle isn't real, it's a hologram" Tsuki replied. Tay's eyes widen a bit, "you serious?" Tsuki nodded. He floated down to the ground and lets Tay down.   
  
Chapter 12  
The Finding of the ETS and Launching into Space  
  
Just then, in front of Tsuki and Tay, a bright white light appeared. It blinded them momentarily. Then it went away and Lee was revealed to them.   
  
"What the?" Tsuki squinted an eye open and saw Lee, he instantly moved a hand down to the handle of his sword. Tay opened her eyes, "Lee... is that...you?" she asked. Lee nodded, not saying a thing. Tsuki looked at Tay then at Lee a little confused. "Sister, it has been awhile, hasn't it?" Lee stated. Tay nodded and smiled a little. She ran up and hugged him. Lee hugged back and smiled. Tsuki had a "what-the-hell?" kind of expression on his face.   
  
Tay glanced over at to Tsuki, "this is my brother; Lee" she said. "I know who he is, but I didn't know he was your brother," Tsuki responded, "how can a person like you, be so good, but be related to someone so evil?" "Evil? My brother?" Tay asked, "no way, he's not evil." "Tay... Lee IS evil, I wouldn't lie to you...but I can tell you'd trust and believe your brother over me," Tsuki said, "so... I'll just be moving on..." Tsuki started to walk away.   
  
Tay looked at Lee, "are you evil? And please... be honest..." she wanted to know, keeping an eye on Tsuki. Lee bowed his head, "yes my sister, I am evil, I work for Que," he responded, saddened at himself, "and if you weren't here with Tsuki, I'd have been fighting Tsuki..." Tay put a hand up to his face, "but why brother? I don't understand." "Because," he replied sadly, "it seemed to be the only way to live, I thought you were dead on the Koori Tsuki, so I joined Que, wanting to avenge your death." Tay smiled lightly, "I thank you for wanting to do that, but to be evil is not avenging, it's more of revenge" she replied. Lee said, "I couldn't think of anything else to do, I just had to kill, and good people don't just...kill, only evil ones, so that's what I became."   
  
Lee looked around, "I must go now, Que will become suspicious if I am gone to long..." "Good bye my brother" Tay replied. The two hugged tightly and Lee disappeared. She waved as her brother disappeared.  
  
"Now...where...did Tsuki go?" Tay asked herself, looking around. By now Tsuki was far ahead still walking to the castle, it had gotten closer now, substantially closer. Tsuki stopped for a second and sighed, "why did I leave her there...?" he asked himself. Tay sensed Tsuki and vanished and reappeared next to him, "remember, I can teleport," she said laughing a little. Tsuki glanced at her and immediately kept walking.   
  
"Hey! Wait up!" she yelled, running after him, "I DO believe! I even asked Lee and he admitted it!" "That's good for him," Tsuki said lowly. "Hey!" she yelled as she caught up to him, grabbed his arm and flung him around to her, " what's your problem!?" He looked down into her eyes, deeply; "I don't have a problem..." he trailed off. She looked up, "the what's with the attitude all of a sudden?" she asked. He shrugged lightly. She shook her head lightly, "let's just keep going..." He nodded and they started to walk again.  
  
As they were walking, cracks of thunder, and bolts of lightning started to come. Tsuki looked up at the sky and then it started to rain, heavily. Tsuki looked around for some form of cover, but couldn't seem to find anything. The rain was cold, almost like snow, but it didn't actually come down as snow. They kept walking, looking for shelter or something they could hide out in.   
  
As they were walking, Tay started to shiver lightly, the rain not letting up, actually getting heavier. The rain beat down on them. The drops beat down on Tsuki's coat and dripped down to the ground underneath. His coat was water-resistant. He glanced at Tay, shivering, her arms wrapped around herself, rubbing her arms lightly. Tsuki dropped his coat from his shoulders and moved to Tay and put it around her, letting it go on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, "thank you."   
  
Tsuki looked straight and saw that they were up close to the castle- the hologram. A note, in a clear box was waiting there for them. Tsuki picked it up and opened it, reading it:  
  
"Dear Tsuki and all,  
It seems you've fallen for this scheme! By now I've already taken 70% of the Koori Tsuki's power. Oh yeah and your friend Shingi, he's with me, you never noticed it, but I captured him. His spirit will guide me along. His willpower is amazing. Soon it will be mine. Tsuki, now you see that I can't be beaten! I will have the Koori Tsuki in my power and be unstoppable. It is your turn to die now Tsuki.  
Que"  
  
Tsuki growled a little. He looked at Tay; she was astonished at two things. First that he [Que] would do something like this to a harmless moon. And second, that her brother could work for a man like that.   
  
"Tay?" Tsuki looked at her, "can you get us back to Tomoko and Nesuke, by teleportation?" Tay looked down, sadly, and nodded, "yes I can..." she trailed off. "Can you do that now?" Tsuki asked, rolling the letter up and putting it in a pocket. She nodded slowly and took Tsuki's hand. She closed her eyes. They vanished.  
  
They reappeared in front of Nesuke and Tomoko. Tsuki took the letter out and dropped it in front of them. Tay walked to a tree and sat down against it, looking down in deep thought. Nesuke picked the letter up and showed it to Tomoko, both of them reading it. Nesuke dropped the letter after reading it, looking up at Tsuki. "We're going to the Koori Tsuki," Tsuki said, "this isn't going to end like this." Tomoko and Nesuke both agreed standing up.   
  
Tay was against the tree, still in deep thought. Tsuki walked to her. "C'mon we're going to Koori Tsuki" Tsuki said. Tay did nothing. "Fine, have it your way" Tsuki said sighing a little. He picked Tay up and walked back to Tomoko and Nesuke. "What's up with her?" Tomoko asked. Tsuki shrugged not knowing.   
  
"Tay?" Tsuki said, "can you teleport us to the space port, Injujitsu?" Tay looked up at Tsuki and nodded sadly. Tay closed her eyes and Tomoko put a hand on Tsuki shoulder, Nesuke's hand on Tomoko's shoulder. They all disappeared.   
  
They reappeared at the main entrance of Injujitsu. Men and workers, pirates and others rushed by them. "Whoa...this place is...busy..." Nesuke said. No one heard him above the yelling and work sounds surrounding them. Tay hopped down from Tsuki's arms and looked around.   
  
Tsuki walked forward looking around. Everyone followed, not wanting to get lost. "Tsuki?" Tomoko yelled a bit, "where are we going?!" Tsuki kept walking, "to a ship!" he yelled back. "Oh..." Tomoko said to herself, still walking.   
  
Tsuki finally got to a huge ship, a dark emerald green color, and very reflective. Everyone was in awe of this ship. Tsuki turned around and looked at them. He raised his arms, "this is the ETS, my ship" he said.  
  
He turned around and pressed a button. The air lock opened with a rush of air. He stepped in and motioned for everyone to follow, they did. He walked into the control room. He pointed everyone to a seat. Tay, the navigator and course plotter, Tomoko, damage reports, ship statuses, and computer personal, Nesuke, weapons and Tsuki the pilot.   
  
"Trillion, on-line" Tsuki said. A low humming came around, all the lights and controls all came up. "Trillion is on-line" said Trillion, the computer.   
  
"Trillion how soon can we get outta here?" Tsuki asked. "One moment please" Trillion said, contacting the launch tower. "The earliest we can get out," Trillion came back, "is 2 minutes, shall I tell the tower, that we are preparing for launch?" Tsuki replied, "yes, thank you Trillion.   
  
A man came onto the view screen. Tay jumped a little since it was right in front of her. Everyone looked to the screen. The man was from the tower, "your launch number is 23434w45453x3s" the man said. "Thank you sir" Tsuki said, "did you get that number Tomoko?" "Yes Tsuki" she replied.   
  
"Everyone strap in, this is gonna be a little weird" Tsuki said as they all did so. "Tsuki? What course should I plot for the Koori Tsuki? The long and safe one or the short and somewhat dangerous one?" Tay asked. "Nesuke how's the weapons lookin'?" Tsuki asked. "100% on all of them" he replied. "Tay, we'll take the shorter way then" Tsuki stated. Tay nodded and plotted the course. "Tomoko, how are the engines, thrusters, and hyper boosts lookin'?" Tsuki asked. Tomoko clicked the screen and brought it up, "100% on the engines, 93.7% on the thrusters, and 100% on the hyper boosts" she replied.  
  
A voice came on from a loud speaker "launch number 23434w45453x3s, you are clear for launch, you have 1 minute to launch" the voice said.   
  
"Alright guys, you heard the man, Tomoko start the engines please" Tsuki said. "Right," she said, flipping a switch and turning two knobs the engines slowly coming on. Trillion said "Launch sequence activated, launch in five, four, three, two, one." Tsuki grabbed the controls and pulled them back the ship turning vertical. "Everyone hold on!" he said, pushing the controls forward, the ship blasting out of the station and out into the open.   
  
A beeping arouse in the ship. "Trillion stabilize the oxygen amount for space" Tsuki asked. "Yes, I will" Trillion replied. The beeping slowly stopped. They entered the atmosphere and fire started to come from the ship. "Um, Tsuki!?" Tomoko screamed, "the ship!" "Don't worry, this always happened, on an ship, the atmosphere burns. But it doesn't hurt the ship." She nodded.   
  
They reached space. "Turn the engines down Tomoko" Tsuki asked. "Already on it...and done" she replied, the engines slowly dying out. "Tay, bring the course to the Koori Tsuki up on screen" Tsuki asked. She looked on her control panel, "I can't find the button" she replied. "Alright," Tsuki said, "just do as I say, put in 'over ride, plot on screen' then press the red button." She did so and the course came on screen, "thanks Tay" Tsuki said.   
  
"Alright, Tomoko, starboard thruster 33 degrees to the north, port thruster 12 degrees to the south" Tsuki said, looking around in outer space. Tomoko did so.  
  
Chapter 13  
The First Space Fight  
  
Nesuke sighed and flopped back in his seat, "no one told me space was this boring!" he exclaimed, putting his hands behind his back and putting a leg on top of his other leg. Tsuki glanced at Nesuke, "well I wouldn't relax that much!" he said, pointing forward, "we're being confronted!" Nesuke sat up instantly, eyes glistening in joy, "finally!"  
  
"Trillion, fight mode!" Tsuki said. Trillion beeped and turned the ship from regular mode of fight mode. Guns opened up on the sides, hooks came from the bottom, sparking somewhat. Side panels opened up, revealing tons of missile launchers. Lasers came out from the front, and six arms came from the sides of ship, each with a gun in hand. The engines and boosts came out more, and so did the side boosts, to maneuver around to fight. "Fight mode enabled, Tsuki" Trillion said after he was done setting the ship up.   
  
A joystick and an artillery switch board appeared in front of Tsuki. He grabbed the controls for the guns, lasers, and missile launchers, tightly in his hands, looking forward at the ship in front of them. Fighting mode artillery: enabled" Trillion said.   
  
New controls opened up in front of Tay. She took them and a projection screen appeared in front of her. "Fighting mode navigation: enabled" Trillion said. "Huh? Me?" Tay asked. "Yes, you Tay" Trillion said. "Um... alright" Tay said, a little skeptical of herself.   
  
Two joysticks appeared in front of Nesuke. He grabbed them and examined them and their functions. "Fighting mode hooks and arms: enabled" Trillion said. Nesuke narrowed his eyes and nodded.  
  
A keyboard flipped up in front of Tomoko. "Uh, huh?" she looked down at the keyboard and two palm imprint pods were on the side of the keyboard. She slowly, hesitatingly lowered her hands into the pods. They lit up. "Fighting mode computers and damage reports: enabled" Trillion said. Tomoko looked down at the keyboard, it flickered then turned into a screen, finger pods appeared and she rested her fingers in them, the pods lighting up.  
  
"Fight mode sequence: done," Trillion said, "Enemy approaching at 14,000 clicks per second. At 10 o'clock." "Alright, Tay starboard thrusters for 3 seconds and turn towards port side" Tsuki said. She nodded, and grabbed a wheel, directing the ship to the port side and used the starboard side thrusters. [Author's Note: for those whom don't know what "starboard" and "port" are: they were used for ships on the seas as "left" and "right". "Starboard" is "right" and "port" is "left".]  
The ship flew towards them; slowing down and confronting them head on. Tsuki gripped his controls tight, "alright guys, get ready." They all nodded to him, signaling they were ready for this battle. Tsuki jammed his control stick forward and the ship flew towards the other ship.   
He grabbed the ship and threw it through the air, firing tons of missiles at it. The ship ducked and dodged most of the missiles and flew towards the ETS. He fired thousands of rounds of one hundred twenty-millimeter bullets at the ETS, they piercing right through the hull. "Hull Breach on levels five, six through ten" Trillion said. Tsuki flew towards the other ship and slammed right into it, cracking its hull in multiple places. He held a gun to the cockpit and fired about four hundred one hundred twenty-millimeter bullets rounds into the cockpit.  
  
"Phew" Tsuki said, falling back in his seat. The ship was floating there, staying infront of them. "It's not over yet..." a man came over their sound system, "self...des...truct" the man said weakly. The ship started to blow up as Tsuki tried to get away, but from the slam their hulls were intertwined. "No, no, no, no!" Tsuki said, "can you get us out Nesuke?" "Yeah, sure thing," Nesuke replied blasting the ships hull, pushing them away. Jamming his controls Tsuki blasted away from them as the ship blew up behind them.   
Chapter 14  
The Chase is on  
  
They blasted past the explosion of the ship. "What's the damage status, Tomoko?" Tsuki asked glancing over at her. Tomoko pressed a few buttons, going from screen to screen, "We have hull breaches all over, engines are down to forty-three percent, thrusters at thirty-three percent, boosts are totally wasted" she replied looking over her shoulder to Tsuki. "Jesus, damnit, alright, Nesuke; how's about the weapons?" Tsuki, looked down at him. "Are... you serious Tsuki?" he sighed and replied, "we wasted all the guns, missiles, we only have two out of our six arms, basically all we have left is laser, and that's over heating as it is." "Fucking hell..." Tsuki mumbled, "alright Tomoko, what's our defense report?" "Main defense is gone, back up is at twenty-two percent, weapons defense, gone-like the weapons, seventy-three percent on the engine defense, and the atmosphere-reentry defense is gone... we can't dock on a planet 'till we can get that back up or we'll burn to pieces..." Tomoko replied, sighing. "Jesus, Trillion, can you fix anything?" "Hold on one second Tsuki," Trillion said and beeped a few times, checking the system, "I can fix the hull breaches and the atmosphere-reentry defense." Tsuki sighed, "alright, Tril, please do what you can." Trillion beeped and started to fix the hull breaches.  
  
"Tay, can you tell me atleast what space system we're in?" Tsuki asked, leaning over his controls, looking down at her. She typed a few things and flipped from screen-to-screen, each screen brining up a system, trying to match it up. "I think we're in the Kyuuketsuki system..." she trailed off looking upside down, upwards to him. "Bi...bana?" Tsuki asked, "are you serious?" She nodded in reply looking at him. "Alright... set a plot for Genki Tenshi -a slow...drawn out plot, so Trillion can make his repairs and we don't waste fuel" Tsuki said.  
************************************  
The ETS landed in a spaceport on Genki Tenshi. Air whooshed around the ship as it touched down on the ground. The shipped hummed until it was turned off. Tsuki opened the ship door and walked out, Tomoko, Nesuke, and Tay following. Sighing, Tsuki looked around, "never thought I'd have to come back here." He walked off and everyone followed. People started to greet Tsuki while they we're walking. "Yeah, hi"...Tsuki looked at all of them, not really wanting to here. Everyone one else was laughing and saying hi to the people as they passed.  
  
They came up to a bridge and stepped over, looking down. Looking down, Tomoko, Nesuke all gasped in amazement. A huge city below them was busy as could be, skyscrapers reaching them, from six hundred feet down.   
  
A flying taxicab came to them and they all got in. Nesuke, Tomoko, and Tay all looked out the window as they flew down. Tsuki was in the front seat, sighing. Tomoko looked at Tsuki in the front seat, "what's wrong?" she asked him. Glancing back at Tomoko, he replied, "nothing... it's just I have bad memories in this...city." "Oh..." she nodded and sat back, looking out the window again.   
  
The cab hovered down to a busy street and stopped, landing on the ground. They all got out and looked up at the humongous sky scrappers. Tomoko, Nesuke, and Tay stood in awe of the tall sky scrappers.   
  
Tsuki sighed and pushed the door open to the sky scrapper and walked in, motioning everyone to follow. No one followed, everyone was turning and looking around at the city. "Man..." Tsuki said, "fine." He walked inside and to a counter, looking at the lady. The lady's eyes widened, "Tsuki!" she exclaimed happily and lunged over the counter hugging him. Tsuki caught her, getting hugged, "whoa, whoa, whoa, back off Banestsu, we're over... and we have been for years," Tsuki started, "so get off." She shrugged, "yes I know Tsuki," she replied, letting go of him, sliding back to the other side of the counter, "but it's...just so great to see you back here!" Tsuki sighed, "Can I just have a room?" She smirked to herself, "sure, under one condition" she said. Tsuki mumbled to himself and said aloud, "what is it Ban?" "It's simple-kiss me" she said smiling. "God damnit Ban, no!" Tsuki exclaimed. "Sorry Tsuki, no room then" she turned and put the key away. Tsuki shook his head lowly and hopped over the counter. Grabbing Ban's shoulder, Tsuki turned her around and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her. Her eyes widened kissing back. He pulled away fast, "key, now Ban" he put his hand out. "Mm hmm" she smiled happily, taking the key and handing it to him. He hopped back over the counter, wiping his lips.  
  
Tomoko looked at Tsuki, seeing the whole thing. He shrugged and motioned her in. Pushing the door opened, Nesuke and Tay followed Tomoko in. Tsuki threw the key to Nesuke, "you guys go to the room, I need to have a talk with Tomoko" Tsuki said. "Al...right" Nesuke said catching the key. Both Tay and Nesuke walked away to the stairs.  
  
Tomoko looked at Tsuki, crossing her arms. Walking outside, Tsuki sighed and stood at the corner of the building. Tomoko walked out with him. Tsuki looked at Tomoko, "I..." he couldn't get out what he needed. "It's alright Tsuki, I didn't know you had a girlfriend..." she replied. "But I don't that's the thing, I kissed her... I kissed her to get the room-she was an old girlfriend that I guess couldn't get over me" Tsuki stated. Tsuki and Tomoko walked along for a few hours, talking as the streets slowly crowded down.  
  
Tsuki took Tomoko's hand gently and kept walking, guiding her to a cliff. He sat down on the edge of the cliff, Tomoko next to him, still holding hands. They peered off the cliff, a beautiful sun set infront of them. The sky dimmed golden and the clouds a light pink.   
  
Tomoko rested her head against Tsuki's shoulder and sighed happily a bit. Tsuki glanced over at her and gently pulled his arm back and brought it up behind Tomoko and rested his arm on her shoulder. Tomoko moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head gently on his chest.  
************************************  
Tsuki woke up, laying down behind Tomoko; his arms around her waist, she, still asleep. He smiled to himself and placed a hand on her hip and shook her gently, "hey... it's morning..." Tsuki whispered to her. She opened an eye, "mmm..." she rubbed her eyes sitting up. Tsuki smiled at her and yawned, still waking up. "I think... we should get back" Tsuki said, still whispering. Tomoko nodded and stood up with Tsuki.  
  
Tomoko took Tsuki's hand and intertwined her fingers with his, smiling. They walked off, going back to the building. "So..." Tsuki said, "did you sleep well?" "Oh yes, very well," she smiled, "and safe. "I'm glad..." Tsuki smiled at her.   
  
They reached the building and walked inside, meeting Nesuke and Tay in the lobby. "What are you guys doing down here?" Tsuki asked, letting go of Tomoko's hand. Nesuke took out a piece of paper and handed it to Tsuki. Taking the note, Tsuki opened it and read it, he staying silent, dropping his hand and the note. "Huh?" Tomoko looked at him and then at the note, she kneeling down, taking the note. She looked at the note, still kneeling down. She gasped a bit and brought a hand to her mouth, covering it, dropping the note.   
  
"Alright... we're outta here," Tsuki said growling lowly, "we're going to the Koori Tsuki...now." "Yeah, let's go" Nesuke said. "The chase is on..." Tomoko said as the walked out.  
  
Chapter 15  
The Death of Royalty  
  
"Alright, coordinates set, thrusters full, engines are go," Tsuki said, looking straight out, "Let's go, Tomoko, engines go now." She nodded and turned a knob and blasted off, the thrusters blasting hard on the platform as the ship blasted into space.   
  
"Okay, Tomoko," Tsuki asked, "bring up the jump boosts....we need to get there in a hurry," "Alright Tsuki," Tomoko said, pressing a button down and a low humming came around. The ship disappeared in an instant.   
  
The ship reappeared; dead infront of the Koori Tsuki. "Whoa...that was a rush..." Nesuke said. Tay's eyes widened a bit and she gasped with out noticing it, she amazed at seeing the Koori Tsuki.  
  
"Tay, land her down...on it" Tsuki said. Tay nodded with a big grin on her face. She guided the ship down, through the atmosphere to the ground, slowly landing the ship down. Tsuki turned the ship off, getting out.  
  
Everyone got out of the ship into the cold weather. They all walked along. They were immediately greeted by a solider. He was standing infront of a very well hidden castle.   
  
"State your names" the solider asked. "Umm... Tsuki" Tsuki said, "Tomoko," "Nesuke," "T-Tay." The solider looked up, "Princess... Tay?" he asked, a bit shocked. "Yes...it's me..." she bowed her head, smiling, "I have returned." The solider snapped his fingers, fast and sharp. Three men came out from the castle and whisked Tay away.   
  
"You may all go through the front way..." the solider said. Tsuki nodded and walked through the castle's door, Tomoko and Nesuke following. Tsuki was grabbed from behind as soon as he walked in. His hands were cuffed before he knew it. Tomoko and Nesuke were cuffed up, fast also. "What the!?" Tsuki yelled a bit, shaking his hands, hearing the jingling of the cuffs. "What's going on!?" Tomoko exclaimed, trying to break free.   
  
A man walked out and confront the three. He smirked and lifted his head, revealing himself to be Que. "Que!" Tsuki's eyes widened seeing him. "Sit them down" Que said as three soldier's sat them down and kept their hands on their shoulders, to make sure they wouldn't get up. "As you can tell, I got here before you, currently I have ninety-four percent of the Koori Tsuki in me," Que said smirking. Tsuki growled lowly, as Tomoko and Nesuke were working on breaking free.   
Que snapped his fingers and the three soldier's that had taken Tay away came out holding her, also cuffed. Que looked at Tsuki, Tomoko and Nesuke, "now you see... what I need to do to gain all the power of the Koori Tsuki" he said, grasping the hilt of an elongated katana at his side. "So long; Princess Tay-of the Koori Tsuki..." he unsheathed his katana fast and slit her throat, sheathing his katana within less then a second. Tsuki's eyes widened, "Tay!" he exclaimed, as Tomoko looked away and Nesuke closed his eyes. Her body fell to the ground, hard with a loud crash. A pool of blood, slowly began to form around her, from her neck.  
Chapter 16  
The Final Bout  
  
Tsuki growled a bit and jingled his hands behind his back, "I'll get you for that Que... you just wait" Tsuki said, looking up at Que. Bringing his hand up over his shoulder, Que brought it down and backhanded Tsuki across the face, very hard. Tsuki turned his face to the side, growling and looked back up to Que, smirking as his lips slowly started to bleed. Tsuki laughed silently to himself as he looked up at Que, "ya know what Que?" he asked him, smirking. Looking down at Tsuki, Que replied "what?" twisting the hilt of his katana around.   
  
Suddenly Tsuki's hand flew up towards the face of the man who was keeping him down and slammed his fist into his face. The man flew back as Tsuki stood up and charged Que, uppercutting him hard. Flying back, Que hit wall hard, due to the surprise of this attack. Tsuki charged towards him and jumped up into the air, throwing a kick straight as his face. Ducking down, Que narrowly dodged the kick and flipped up, kicking Tsuki in the face. Tsuki bounced off the wall and flipped backwards, dodging the kick. Landing with a bounce, Tsuki jumped from the bounce and side kicked Que hard in the face. Que flew his head back, dodging the kick and threw a few punches to Tsuki's gut. Grabbing Que's fists, the two locked hands together. Tsuki was overpowering Que as Que struggled so stay up. Que smirked as the power balance between the two was even again. Taking the easy way out, Que kneed Tsuki's side and extended his leg, kicking him in the back. Tsuki bent over Que's foot getting caught by surprise, letting go of Que's hands. Que drew a fist back and slammed it forward into Tsuki's face, brining his leg down. Dodging to the left, Tsuki jumped and kneed Que in the face and brought a leg up over his head, slamming it down, making Que fall to the ground.   
  
Nesuke jumped up, freeing himself and dashed off to Que and Tsuki, to help. "Oh no ya don't!" the newly entered Lee, jump kicking Nesuke in the face. Flying side ways, Nesuke, put a hand to the ground and cartwheeled and dashed to Lee. Lee stood up, unsheathing a longsword. Nesuke looked around and picked up a katana off of the ground, and threw the case down, holding the katana out at Lee, still running at him. Lee charged Nesuke and the two locked swords up, sparks flying as the swords metals grated together. Deflecting Lee's sword to the side, Nesuke spun, elbowing Lee in the face and spun once slicing Lee's side wide open. "Ah!" Lee yelped, holding his now bleeding profusely side and held his sword upto Nesuke. Jumping up, Nesuke held the katana above his head and swung it down at Lee's shoulder, landing on his feet. Lee jumped to the side and slashed across the face sideways, landing still holding his side. Jumping back a bit, Nesuke held his face and tasted the blood come from the long gash. Nesuke swung sideways as Lee swung downward and pinned Nesuke's sword to the ground. Letting go of the katana with one hand, Nesuke threw a punch at Lee's face. Lee moved his head to the side, kneeing Nesuke in the side and lifting his longsword, slamming it down on Nesuke's collarbone. Nesuke's eyes widened as the longsword cracked his collarbone in half. Nesuke growled and lifted his katana up fast, gashing Lee's stomach and chest wide open. Fatigue started to set on these two fighters due to the weight of their swords and the intensity of the fight. Lee held a hand weakly over his body and slashed at Nesuke. Slowly, Nesuke brought his sword up, blocking Lee's slashes. Their swords locked up and grated slowly against each other, throwing sparks everywhere. Nesuke threw his sword down and started to punch Lee in the stomach. Bending forward into the punches, Lee was caught by surprise, dropping his sword also. Nesuke pinned him down and kept punching him, but by now his punches were just soft taps, due to tiredness. Pushing Nesuke off, Lee laid there extremely tired, and Nesuke the same laying next to him. Both of them were bleeding very badly from their injuries. Due to their tiredness, both Nesuke and Lee fell asleep.   
  
Tomoko stood there, finally getting herself uncuffed. She dashed off to help the injured Nesuke, but a tall man stood up suddenly infront of her, knocking her back. The man grabbed her arm as she fell to keep her up. Pulling her up, the man said, "you're coming with me..." as he dragged her away from the fight into another room.   
  
Tsuki threw a punch hard and fast at Que's face. Ducking down Que swept him off his feet, causing him to fall back. Tsuki put his hands back and flipped backwards, regaining his balance and charging Que. Jumping into the air, Que round housed Tsuki quick in the face. Tsuki moved his head back and flip kicked Que in the jaw. Que flew up high into the air from the kick, as Tsuki jumped and axe handled him down. Hitting the ground and breaking it, Que arched his back down in pain. Picking Que up, Tsuki lifted him off his feet and punched him in the face a few times. Que took the hits and kneed Tsuki side, which made him drop Que. Tsuki flipped sideways over Que's knee and kicked Que's face during the flip. As Tsuki landed, Que moved back and then ran to Tsuki and jumped kicking him hard in the face. Landing the flip, Tsuki was kicked by surprise; he flew into a wall and broke it, falling into another room. Que jumped through the hole in the wall, tackling Tsuki to the ground and started to pummel him. Tsuki's face turned with every hit, he looked at Que every time he was hit. Kneeing Que's chest, Tsuki lifted Que up on his foot and wiped his bloody face down. Que grabbed Tsuki's foot, not being able to breathe and flailed a bit. Tsuki lifted his other leg and jammed his heel straight into Que's mouth. Que instantly flew back and hit a wall high and hard. As Tsuki stood up, Que slid down the wall, holding his now bleeding mouth. Walking to Que, Tsuki wiped some more blood from his face and kicked Que in the chest. Que grabbed his foot, stood up and flipped over him, taking him with him. Tsuki flipped with him and flipped again on his own and charged Que, tackling him. Que jumped over him and kneed his back. Pulling his back in, dodging the attack, Tsuki swung around and elbowed Que's eye and kneed his side. Que fell back from the elbow and got hit in his side. Grabbing Que's arm, Tsuki pulled him up and over his shoulder, slamming him down headfirst to the ground. Que put his hand down and flipped up, to a standing position. Tsuki charged him and kicked his face very hard. Getting hit, Que's face turned sideways as he spit out blood and was knocked back through the hole in the wall. Que flew back and rolled a few times on the other side of the wall, breathing heavily, wiping blood from his mouth. Tsuki walked through the wall, looking at Que, "c'mon get up mother fucker..." Tsuki said grabbing him by his shirt. As Que was pulled up, he punched Tsuki straight in the face. Tsuki looked at him for a few seconds, then he flew back into the wall, hitting it hard.   
  
Que pulled a gun out of his pocket and held it out, pointing it at Tsuki, "sorry, but this ends here..." he said. Tsuki looked up at Que, as he pulled the tab of the gun back and brought his finger to the trigger. Moving around, Tsuki got into a crouching position, looking at Que and the gun. Closing his eyes, Que pulled the trigger, a bullet firing out very fast. Tsuki jumped up and out of the way, rolling to a wakasashi on the ground. Que opened his eyes and looked around, "what!?" Tsuki tripping up, he unsheathed the wakasashi and ran to Que, slashing at him. Que held up his gun, blocking the slashing, he threw a punch at Tsuki's face. Ducking down, Tsuki swung the wakasashi upward, slashing open Que's stomach and chest. Que fell back, growling, he held the gun up and fired again at Tsuki. Tsuki deflected the bulled with his wakasashi. Flipping up, Que kneed Tsuki's chin, landing on the ground. Tsuki fell back, holding his wakasashi. Que held his gun at Tsuki and fired it, hitting his hand.  
  
Chapter 17  
"See ya;...Renegade Moon..."  
  
"C'mon Tsuki," Que said tiredly and hurt, "get up." Tsuki slowly stood up, gripping the hilt of his wakasashi, it scrapping across the ground as he stood up with it. Coughing up blood, Tsuki said, "This... ends here Que." Que agreed and wiped some blood from his lips, the gun in his hand shaking a bit.  
  
On the ground out cold, Nesuke was slowly dieing, with Lee lying next to him.  
  
Jumping up, Tsuki held his wakasashi [Author's Note: A Wakasashi is close to a Katana but longer.] in his one good hand and fell, slamming it into Que's collarbone. Blocking with the gun in Que's hand, sparks flew as their metals collided. Que uppercutted Tsuki hard, throwing him up. Tsuki flipped after being uppercutted and slammed his shoulder into Que's stomach. Bending forward, Que was taken by surprise of this slam. Tsuki looked up and flip kicked him. Falling back, Que hit the ground hard and exhausted. Tsuki landed on a knee and a foot and fell to a hand breathing heavily. Que held his gun slowly up to Tsuki, and slipped his finger over the trigger. Tsuki's eyes slowly rose, looking at the gun's barrel, brining his wakasashi into the air infront of him. Firing a shot at Tsuki, the gun flew from Que's hand due to his weak hold on the gun. The wakasashi in Tsuki's hand flew from him as the bullet hit the wakasashi.   
  
Tsuki and Que laid there, both breathing hard and bleeding profusely. Que slowly rose to his knees and hands, crawling to Tsuki. Gripping his fists, Tsuki watched as Que grew closer and closer. Que grabbed Tsuki's pants weakly; climbing onto him and pinning him down, "it... was good knowing you Tsuki" he punched him straight in the face a few times. Blocking the last punch, Tsuki kneed Que's stomach hard, "yeah, same to you Que," he pushed Que over and pinned him down. Que held his stomach looking up at Tsuki with one eye opened. Tsuki weakly punched Que's face to the side, pinning his knees to Que's shoulders. Que dropped his arms, breathing heavily, "Tsuki?" he asked. Replying, "what?" Tsuki weakly pounded Que's face. "Wipe...the blood on my face away, it's burning my eyes" Que said. "Yeah, whatever" Tsuki said slamming his fists into Que's eyes now.   
  
Nesuke and Lee lay there, both not breathing, nor a heart beat. They had died at each other's hands. They had died for a cause, not even their own.   
  
Slamming one last, exhausted fist into Que's face, Tsuki had knocked Que unconscious. He fell off of Que and laid next to him, breathing heavily. Slowly, reaching a hand up to Que's face, Tsuki wiped the blood from Que's eyes, "there ya go... ass...hole..." Tsuki dropped his head, falling asleep, from immense fatigue.   
******************************  
  
Que threw a fist at Tsuki's face, they both obviously awake and with energy. Blocking Que's punch, Tsuki flew down and swept Que off his feet. Que fell back in surprise, as Tsuki stood up and grabbed his shirt, keeping him up. Throwing a punch into Tsuki's stomach, Que flipped and landed on Tsuki's chest, flipping up again and kicked his chin twice. Tsuki flew back into a wall, slamming hard into it, cracking it open. Que ran at him and jumped slamming a knee into Tsuki's head. Ducking down and to the left, Tsuki watched as Que's knee slammed right into the wall. Que's eyes widened, as Tsuki tripped his one leg keeping him up. Jumping up, Tsuki kneed Que's stomach repeatedly, making Que cough up blood. Uppercutting Que high into the air, Tsuki jumped and axe kicked Que down. Que hit the ground hard, cracking it. Tsuki jumped high in the air and landed, slamming his knee into Que's chest. Before he landed the knee, Que had his foot in the air and as Tsuki came down, Que's foot rammed right into his face, sending him flying. Flipping up, Que launched himself in the air after Tsuki, kicking Tsuki's front side everywhere. Tsuki put his legs back, taking most of the hits and landed on a wall. Bouncing off the wall and slammed his shoulder into Que's chest. Que flew back, but Tsuki, kept an arm around him and flew with him. Flipping forward, Tsuki slammed his feet into Que's head sending him down. Que landed on his feet, jumping up. As he jumped up Tsuki lodged his foot in Que's face, sending him flying back to the ground. Que hit hard, slamming through three layers of concrete. Tsuki landed on a knee and a foot, standing up.   
  
"Tsuki!" Tomoko exclaimed happily, running up to him. "Huh?" Tsuki looked in her direction and smiled. She jumped at him, she crying tears of joy. Catching her, Tsuki and Tomoko hugged tightly, Tomoko wrapping her legs around his waist. Tsuki held her tightly as they put their foreheads to one another's, smiling. "I...didn't think I'd get to see you again, I was so worried!" Tomoko exclaimed, holding on, never wanting to let him go. "And why's that you'd be worried about me?" Tsuki asked, smirking.  
  
"Good bye Tomoko," Que said, standing up about forty feet from them, with a gun from his pocket, pointed at the back of her head. Pulling the trigger, Que closed his eyes. The bullet soared through the air and pierced right through Tomoko's shoulder blade, through her heart, and out her chest, past Tsuki's neck. Tomoko's eyes widened, as she looked straight into Tsuki's eyes in horror. Tsuki held her, "no... Tomoko," his eyes widened in horror.  
  
"T-tsuki..." Tomoko smiled a bit, "shhh..." she put a finger to his lips, "I'll be alright, it's only a...a flesh...w-wound." "And... I was w-w-worried I wouldn't s-se-see you because I thought I m-m-might never get the chance... to s-say this... Tsuki...I love you," she leaned forward and kissed Tsuki gently on the lips. Tsuki held her tightly as she died on his lips. Tsuki closed his eyes tightly, feeling her last breath, still holding her. His eyes slowly began tearing as tears streamed down his face, he opened his eyes. He laid her down, still having his arms around her, "I love...you too," he said, shaking, tears steaming down his cheeks.   
  
Tsuki leaned down and kissed her dead lips once more, his tears dripping to her face. The tears rolled down her cheeks to her ears, dripping to the ground.   
  
Tsuki stood up, slowly letting Tomoko go. His face dried with tears and looked at Que, infuriated as tears kept streaming from his eyes. Tsuki walked to Que, his eyes narrowing. Que fired multiple rounds at Tsuki, they all hitting, piercing deep inside his skin. Tsuki kept walking towards him, the bullet shots bleeding heavily. Tsuki pulled his fist back and slammed in right into Que's face. Falling back, Que hit the ground hard, the gun flying from his hand. Tsuki picked him up and battered his knees into Que's stomach, causing internal bleeding. Que coughed up blood onto Tsuki's shirt. Tsuki punched Que's chest very hard, hearing all his ribs cracking one by one. Que fell back into a wall, looking at Tsuki weakly. Tsuki eyes kept streaming tears, he letting his love for Tomoko take over the beating on Que. He slammed his fists into Que's face breaking his jaw and cheekbones. Que uppercutted Tsuki and grabbed him and threw him to the wall. Tsuki growled as Que punched his eye. Tsuki now crying blood and tears, double axe handled Que's chest, sending him back. Tsuki charged him and kicked him farther away. Que stood and looked at Tsuki charging. Que quickly ran to his gun on the ground, taking the he thought, "one shot." Tsuki jumped and slammed his knee into Que's face. Grabbing Que's shirt, Tsuki was battering Que in the face. Que slowly started to fall out cold. "Oh, no, no, no!!" Tsuki yelled and kneed Que's gut over and over, making him cough up a lot of blood. Flipping up, Tsuki jammed his feet into Que's neck sending him up. Que fell and slowly got up. Tsuki charged him fast and threw a punch, Que dodged to the side. He kneed Tsuki gut and uppercutted him hard. Que had Tsuki's stomach on his fist, the gun in his hand. "See ya Tsuki-Renegade Moon" Que said and fired his last shot at Tsuki. It rammed right through Tsuki's mid section, breaking his stomach, liver, and spinal cord, flying straight out his back into the air, still with force. Tsuki flew back and hit the wall hard, looking at Que, the blood and tears staining his cheeks. Que fell forward, to the ground. He hit hard, dieing off from a broken rib piercing his heart.   
  
Tsuki slid down the wall, a trail of blood from his back, smeared down the wall, he sat there, looking down, waiting for his death. He laughed to himself, "see you soon," he said, glancing at Tomoko, crawling to her, slowly. As he reached her, he leaned down to her, "what a great...time...for us to fall in love huh?" he said weakly. He kissed her lips gently for the last time and fell next to her; dead. 


End file.
